When the wild birds sing
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: Of course he's a nice guy, and I don't hate him, or have anything against him, seems like the type of person who'd be a brilliant friend. But no-one can comprehend the fact that I'am not attracted to him. It seems that no-one can bring themselves to believe that I'am not attracted to Peeta Mellark. There's no way I could be. There'd be too much at risk anyway, it's too dangerous.
1. From 4 to 12

**A/N: This is a story I feel needs to be told. A story of injustice and hardship through the eyes of our much loved Hunger Games Characters.**

**With permission of my cousin, I'am going to tell her story. The story of her life. You'll find it's very interesting and full of shocks and horrors. When explaining the character list, the names I use are not the said people's actual real names but I hope you'll get the point. I want to tell my cousin's story because nobody has ever heard it about from those part of it. My cousin has helped me write this story but I posted it on my account to keep her identity safe.**

**Character List:**

**Katniss represents my cousin, Melody.  
Peeta represents my cousin's best friend, Kaleb.  
Madge represents me. Hi.  
Prim represents my cousin's sister, Ally. (She's an older sister though, sorry about that)  
Glimmer represents our enemy, Nadine.  
Mrs. Everdeen represents Melody's mother.  
Mr. Everdeen represents Melody's father.**

**Any other character list explantions will be revealed as the characters appear.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games characters do not belong to be, and the story belongs to my cousin and how her life has went.**

They called me a hero. When I saved my father's life. I can't remember a thing, I was only a kid. Does it, I wonder, still make you a hero if you can't remember what was running through your head that made you do such a self-less act as saving your own father's life?

Sometimes I wonder if it even happened at all. It doesn't sound like me. Maybe I was a different person when I was a little girl. Maybe I was more brave back then. Or maybe it's ignorance that gives you such bravery. There is nothing more ignorant and innocent as a four year old child.

But it did happen, the scar reminds me that it _did_ happen. I was an acclaimed hero. I did save my father's life. On my left shouldet sits a scar. It's not a big scar but it's big enough to remind me of my actions as an infant.

When I was four years old, I took a bullet for my father. Men broke into my home in District 4 to steal the money my father had previously won after betting on a boat race and winning. It was pot luck. My father never made a big deal out of it but I guess those people who broke into our house knew enough about him winning the money to want to break into our house and try and take it all.

To keep us away from the phones, the thieves brought us into the living room and kept his there. I was huddled on the sofa while my mother, father and sister, Prim, were on the floor. When my father refused to tell the thieves where the money was, they fired a bullet at him. Me, being a four year old child, leapt off the sofa to hug my dad at exactly the right time, and took the bullet in the shoulder.

I could have died. It was apparently very close, but I survived through miracle. A domestic disturbance was reported by my neighbours and the police were fast getting there and arrested the thieves before anyone else was hurt. One thing everyone can't seem to stop pointing out is:

We were lucky.

When I was let out of hospital, our home was too full of the horror of that night, so we moved. My family and I packed up and took off as soon as we could.

We left for District 12.

I still only know the true source of my scar from the stories my family told me of that night. I still can't remember a thing. I, it seems, am a hero without even remembering being a hero. _Katniss Everdeen: The infant superhero! _was what the people of my neighbourhood called me.

District 12 has been an escape for me and my family. The people are nice and there's no grey clouds hanging over my head, trying to remind me of that awful night. I'll be the first to admit, adjusting to District 12 was difficult at first. Nothing can ever be easy can it? But then, really, life's never that kind is it?

I didn't start thinking that things might look up until about a month after moving.

We moved into a place called the Seam, a large neighbourhood not far from a good school that took in both me and my older sister Prim. Prim started Primary two immediately at the age of six whereas I had to wait until the next year to start Primary one as I was too young. So while Prim went off to school, my mother sent me off to the playgroup.

It was there that I met my best friend Peeta.

I had been sitting on the wall in the back garden, scribbling over a colouring book picture of a fairy with a green crayon when I met him. My mother always chastised me, telling me to stay within the lines, but I never listened. Scribbling was more fun. Green was the sharpest crayon I could find in the box and the idea of an orge fairy sounded pretty awesome.

"Aren't you supposed to stay within the lines?" A voice had suddenly asked me.

I looked up and saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes looking at me, big and round. A boy with shaggy blonde hair looked up at me in curiousity, one hand gripping a _Doctor Who_ lunchbox while he bit on the knuckle of the other hand.

"You don't _have_ to," I replied defensivly, looking down at my evergreen fairy.

"My mommy always says you have to," The boy said, also looking at my fairy.

"So does mine," I agreed. "But I think she looks pretty like this. Don't you?"

The boy looked closer at the fairy and nodded. "Yeah, she does look pretty," he said. Not many people liked my colouring ideas so when this boy agreed with me, I wanted to become his friend.

"My name's Katniss," I said. "What's your name?"

"Peeta," The boy answered.

I broke the green crayon in half and held it out to him. "Want to help me colour Peeta?" I asked. Peeta nodded eagerly, swinging his lunchbox onto the wall and clambouring up on top beside me. He takes one half of the crayon and helps me finish off scribbling the fairy. I had made my first friend.

And that's pretty much how my life in District 12 began.

They say life is like a rollarcoaster so, at one point, no matter how high up the hill you go and no matter how long you stay up there, that freefall back down into depression will eventually come. And when it does, it's never easy to get back up again.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my cousin Melody who has very nicely agreed to let me write about her life and is helping me write it over skype.**

**Please R&R! I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	2. He's for me, not for you

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter two. I make an appearance in this chapter! Yay! Anyway, it's not about me, it's about the story.**

Chapter Two

_Ten years after moving to District 12:_

I'm not that good at making friends. The only person who's nice to me is my cousin, Madge, but she goes to a different school from me and lives in the Merchant part of the District. So I 'am pretty much alone. In school anyway.

Although, there is one day a year when I don't feel as alone as I usually do. And that day is Valentine's Day. Weird day not to feel alone right? Every Valentine's Day, without fail, I always recieve a card from an annoymous sender. The card always sits on my desk cut out into the shape of a heart with this written on the middle:

_Roses are red, Voilets are blue,_

_I think you are pretty, from,_

_Guess Who?_

This has been going on all through Primary school, the years when a Valentine's Day card is sweet and nobody thinks into it too much. The same card, every single year. Madge always teases me about it, callling the sender various names ranging from 'Rhythmning words boy,' (Primary One) to 'Kat's Mystery Man,' (Primary Seven). I have never thought too much about it. Maybe it _is _an overdevoted admier. I don't care. I'm not into dating.

It was when I began third year in High School that things began to change.

"I'd take it as a threat," Madge says, holding the piece of pink paper in her hands and examining it at the park after school.

"Oh really? I never thought of that!" I retort sarcastically, rolling my eyes and snatching the paper back.

It's Valentine's Day and I recieved the usual heart card but this time, paperclipped to the card, was a seperate piece of paper. It's pink and is covered in intricate detailed glitter swirls and covered in shiny sticky stars. Written in swirly writing in the middle was a different poem:

_Roses are red, Voilets are blue,_

_He's for me, not for you,_

_If by chance, you take my place,_

_I'll take my fist, and smash your face._

"It's a total rip of though," Madge says. "That poem is all over facebook.(1)"

"I think it still got the point across though," I reply. "Who could it be though?"

Madge kicks off on her swing and blows a raspberry. "I dunno. Maybe someone knows who's been sending you those Valentine's cards and doesn't like it ," she suggests.

"Sure sounds like it doesn't it?" I agree, scanning the poem carefully. "How could they have found out though? I've been getting these cards for the best part of ten years now and even I haven't found out who it is!"

Madge shrugs and lies back on the swing until the crown of her head touches the ground every time the swing swoops backwards. I shrug as well and push my hat up my head. It's unnaturally hot for Feburary and nearly everyone in the District is basking in it before it gets cold again. No-one really thinks about going to the Seam park though as it's littered in rubbish and half the grass is dead. Most of the time people go into the Merchant Town and hang around the shops or go to the bigger, better, and cleanrer _Merchant _park.(2) A few people go to the Seam park. Those who don't want to be in the public eye or . . . uh . . . want to go and visit the Slag Heap.(3)

"Eck," Madge tuts, planting her feet on the ground to stop the swing and letting her head rest on the ground.

"What?" I ask.

"The blondie twins are christening the slide," she answers.

I throw my leg over the swing seat so I'm straddling it and look behind me towards the rock slide. The rock slide is basically what it's named as. A giant rock moulded out into a stone mound with a slide on the end and a set of steps round the side. And, just as Madge said, sitting ontop of the rock mound is the blondie twins, eating each other's face's.

OK, they're not _twins,_ it's just what Madge and I call them. In reality it's Glimmer Sparkles and Peeta Mellark. Yeah, the same Peeta I let help me colour in my fairy green in playgroup. Our friendship never stuck once we drifted in different directions. It probably wouldn't have lasted anyway, we're completey different people. I guess it was because Glimmer Sparkles wanted to be Peeta's friend since the beginning of Primary One whereas me, she did not. Still, better finding out that someone doesn't want you sooner rather than later I guess.

Once we all started High School and dating began to become a big thing, Glimmer inevitabely ended up asking Peeta out and they were soon enough becoming a proper couple. Madge and I call them the blondie twins because they're both blonde and near enough the same height (Glimmer being a tad taller, especially when she wears heels).

The rock slide display is just the first in many 'interactions' between the both of them. It's revolting to watch really, but _I'm_ not going to move just because they chose to suck face at my favourite place to hang out. No chance.

"Eck indeed," I reply with a frown.

"I hope they realize they're practically spitting into each other's mouths," Madge says, slapping her hands onto the ground and wrapping her legs round the swing chains so she's practically doing a handstand.(4)

"I don't think that's what their worrying about right now," I reply, kicking Madge's swing seat to make her lower body sway with it.

"It's definetly the last thing on Glimmer's mind anyway," Madge answers.

I silently agree, glancing back at the couple just in time to catch Peeta pulling away, holding one of Glimmer's wrists in his hand and saying something inaudiable. Uh-oh, someone's in trouble. Madge sniggers and frees her legs from the swing chains, bending them over onto the ground so she stands like a crab, before bringing her upper body off the ground so she's standing up straight.

"Can you stop getting up like that?" I sigh. "It makes me feel like a stiff block of wood."

Madge laughs and, just to get on my nerves, does the splits, brings her back leg round to sit by her front and crosses them both. I roll my eyes and give her an inappropriate finger gesture before turning my attention back to the note. "Who do you think wrote it?" I ask.

"No idea," Madge shrugs. "We don't even know who's been sending you the annual Valentine's Day cards anyway. I doubt we're going to figure out who's sent the threat note."

"Hmmm," I reply. I get off my swing and walk round to have my back to the rock slide and face Madge. "It's _terrifying _though," I say sarcastically. I point to the rose on my black t-shirt and say,"_'Roses are red,'_" before taking a strand of Madge's hair and pointing to the blue dip dye (a fad of hers that probably won't last)(5) and say, "_'Violets are blue.'"_ I put on a fake frown and point at myself. "_'He's for me, not for you!'"_ Madge bursts out laughing while I dramatically jump to the side and point to her. _"'If, by chance, you take my place, I'll take my fist and smash your face!'"_ I do a kung-fu suckerpunch before falling onto the ground beside Madge. "_Ooh_, I'm _terrified!_"

We burst into a fit of giggles before something catches my eye. Glimmer and Peeta are leaving the park now (thank the lord) when Glimmer turns her head while Peeta talks away about something and looks me right in the eye.(6) Her glare is cold and stony and after a moment she tugs Peeta closer to her before turning her head back and resting it on his shoulder.

"Jeez," Madge murmers. "What flew up her nose?"

"I have no idea," I reply, tightening my grip on the pink piece of paper.

_He's for me, not for you._

Could she possibly have . . . ? No, she couldn't have.

_If, by chance, you take my place, I'll take my fist and smash your face._

A shiver runs down my spine and I stuff the note into my pocket. Out of sight, out of mind.

**A/N-Thanks for reading! Please review? I've got a couple of followers so if you have a spare moment, could you please drop off a review? Thanks! **

**Notes:**

**1) There's a photo on facebook with that poem on it. I know right? Not very orignal?**

**2) Basically the Seam Park is like the park in my cousin's estate. It's a mess. It just has a swing set and the rock slide and the nature conditions are terrible. The Merchant park is the park down the road. It's got a lot more things to use and isn't as dirty and grimy. Still has some graffiti but you can never really prevent that. Dang hoodlums.**

**3) The Slag Heap is the eqvialent of this alleyway near the park. People go there for . . . uh . . . the same reason some of the District 12 teens go to the Slag Heap if you know what I mean.**

**4) Yes I do mess about on the swings like that. I can never stay still. Plus it's kinda fun watching the world from upside down.**

**5) Yeah . . . the dip dye didn't last . . .**

**6) I remember that glare as if it was just yesterday she gave it. It would make your blood run cold and your stomach twist in on itself. And she wasn't even looking at me.**

**Once again, please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	3. Sparkling Physchopaths

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter three. Important things happen in this chapter so pay attention! :)**

**New Characters representation to explain:**

**Clove represents Nadine's (see chapter one character list) best friend Maisy.**

**Delly represents Nadine's other best friend Tessa.**

Chapter Three

"Shit," I mutter as I gaze at my hand, which is currently covered in black ink. My pen must have expoded in my blazer pocket or something. I shake my hand to dry the ink and hold my book out in my clean hand, out of reach of my inky one. I'm sitting on the wall outside my school, reading while I'm waiting on Madge to arrive so we can walk home together. I only wanted to retrieve my moblie out of my pocket to check the time and my hand returned from the journey deep black! What the hell's the luck in that?

"Katniss!" A desperate voice yells. "Katniss!" I turn my head to the source of the voice and see Madge barelling down the road towards me. Her hair is coming loose out of her plait and her backpack is bumping wildy against her back, nearly flying off her arms. She stops beside me, hoping on one foot once she's reaches me to steady herself.

"What's up Madge?" I ask her.

"Your in big trouble!" she pants, "Big, _big_ trouble!"

"What? Why?" I frown, shaking my inky hand even more.

"The blondie twins have broken up!" Madge says. Wow, that's news. "Peeta dumped Glimmer!"

"What's this got to do with me being in trouble?" I ask.

"Glim-Glim's blaming you!"

"WHAT?!" What have I done?! I've never ever spoken to 'Glim-Glim,' before. Everyone knows how mean and intimadating Glimmer is and anyone who isn't in her friend circle don't go near her or speak to her unless she approaches them first.

Madge grins and leans against the wall. "I know who your secret admirer is," she sing songs teasenily.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"Peeta," Madge grins, hitting me on the arm. "Uh . . . you know, Blondie number two."

I burst out laughing and fall backwards off the wall, landing on my back in the grass. I feel momentarily winded but my amusement outweighs the feeling. "Your hilarious Madge!" I cackle. "Oh, you crack me up!"

Madge head appears over the wall with a scowl on her face. "It's true! Everyone knows. He dumped Glimmer today at the park because he said 'There was someone else and it just wasn't working out anymore.' Oh my god she went crazy, you should have been there! She started yelling and screaming, 'This isn't the end Peeta Mellark!' and, 'You'll come crawling back to me one day, you'll regret ever leaving me for that tramp Katniss Everdeen!' That was my first indication that the Valentine's day cards have been from him and Glimmer was the one who threatened you with that poem."

"But . . . but . . . _what?"_

"Peeta has left Glimmer for you," Madge elaborates.

"But I don't like Peeta," I reply. "I haven't even spoken to him since playgroup."

"Oh yeah, when he helped colour your fairy," Madge says with a knowing smile.

"Uh . . . your making that sound more dirty than it really is," I say, sitting up and pushing myself back in the grass. "It was a fairy Madge! A fairy!"

Madge chuckles and pulls me to my feet before lowering her voice and saying, "You let him colour your fairy!"

"Ew, ew, ew, we were in playgroup, ew, I'm not listening to this crap!" I exclaim, sticking my hands over my ears. In reality, that never works, so I still vauguely hearing Madge singing, "Peeta and Katniss up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" I yell.

"First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

"Madge!"

"That's not all, that's not all, the baby's drinking alcohol!"

"Madge, please!" I plead. "Stop!"

"Well I have to, there's no more song left," Madge replies. "Aw, this is so cool! He sent you all those cards for all those years!"

"Behind his girlfriend's back though?"

"That makes it even more romantic!" Madge says dreamily.

"I don't even know him!" I protest.

"Well your gonna. He said to Glimmer he was going to seize the day and think about himself for once or something," Madge replies. She sits down on the wall and I copy her. "I think he really does like you Katniss."

"Wow, good for him, but I'm not interested," I answer. "Ok, I'm sure he's a nice guy and all, probably a great friend but . . . I don't see him in _that_ way. He dated Glimmer for god's sake!"

Madge hums in reponse and sighs, slouching a bit. "You really need to learn to seize the day as well Katniss."

"I seize the day enough! Look, I'm reading a book but I left the bookmark at all so I'm bending the corner of the page instead of using something that wouldn't damage the paper," I say. I sigh, realizing how patheic that sounded and say, "OK, well I don't need to seize the day!"

"Oh! And I almost forgot! Glimmer's coming to kill you," Madge says.

"What?! How the hell could you have forgotten that!?" I exclaim.

"I had a lot on my mind OK?!"

"What?!" I yell. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, sorry. She coming to kill you. Apparently your a," she frowns, as if recalling something, and says, "man stealing little whore."

What? This is pure crap! I'm going to get done in for something I have no control over. I haven't spoken to Peeta Mellark since we were kids and I didn't think we were ever going to again. I can't help but wonder though, why . . . why me?

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Madge grins, rolling some imaginary sleeves up her arms.

"Madge, no offence, but your about as much help as an umbrella in a fight," I sigh.

"You can hit someone with an umbrella," Madge reasons.

"Brilliant," I sigh, rolling my eyes.

~xXx~

_The next day:_

"Everdeen!" A high pitched voice screeches. I stop dead in the corridor and pull my shoulder bag strap further up my shoulder, slowly turning to face the owner of the irritating squeal. I'm rewarded with the sight of Glimmer and her friends barelling towards me in anger. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Glimmer is only a few inches taller than me but when she's in her hot pink heels she's a giant.

"Wha-what's wrong Glimmer?" I stutter.

"You man stealing little whore! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Glimmer yells in reply.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I answer.

Glimmer takes a step closer to me and glares. "Don't get smart," she hisses. A crowd of people has formed around us now, all gaping, hoping for a fight. "Now what have you done to my boyfriend?!"

"I've done nothing!" I protest.

"I bet she seduced him Glimmer," Delly says. "She's probably jealous. She's practically seething green!"

"You guys are derranged!" I exclaim. "I don't even know your boyfriend! Or should I say _ex?"_

Glimmer growls at me and scratches my cheek wih her fingernails. "Ow!" I yell in pain, cupping my cheek. "Ever heard of nail clippers?!"

"Katniss!" Madge calls from the crowd. "Katniss! Are you OK? Katniss! Excuse me, pardon me, _move!_" She pushes through to the front of the group of students behind Glimmer's crew. "Hey! Glimmer! Pick on someone your own size!" She lurches forward and grabs Glimmer's ponytail and yanks it. Glimmer screams and Madge laughs, almost pulling the girl backwards to the floor. Another member of Glimmer's crew, Clove Jettison (a.k.a the muscle of the group), chinese burns Madge's arm and punches her in the nose, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor with a thump.

"Madge!" I exclaim, running towards my injured cousin only to be pushed back by Clove.

"Your next you fat slut," Glimmer hisses, fixing her ponytail. I've only backed up a couple of steps before she marches over to me and grabs the front of my shirt and lifts me off my feet so I'm hanging in mid-air.

"Glimmer, please believe me, I had nothing to do with Peeta breaking up with you!" I say in a panic, stretching my feet to try and get them to reach the floor again. The toes of my boots are milimetres away but just won't go the extra teenie tiny bit to touch it.

"I told you in the poem Everdeen," Glimmer snaps. "I'm going to smash your face!"

"I don't want your boyfriend!" I shout.

"Oh don't play stupid. Everyone wants him, unless your blind or crazy then believe me, you want him," Glimmer says cockily. "Why do you think he chose me? No-one else is even in his league!"

"Your crazy!" I yell. "Let me go!"

Glimmer drops me and grasps the back of my head before whacking it against the wall. A shot of pain shoots up my head and I see bursting multi coloured stars. My nose feels squashed and I feel blood trickling down my face. People start shouting and jeering for me to retaliate but I know I can't. If I fight back then it'll somehow look like I'm the one in the wrong. She pushes my head again and it hits the wall once more. More stars appear and I get another shot of pain, dampening down into a dull ache as she pulls me back again. I barely have time to breathe before she goes to hit it off again.

"Glimmer!" Someone in the crowd yells. "Glimmer! Stop!" Something yanks Glimmer's hand off the back of my head, causing me to sway dizzily and needing to brace myself against the wall.

"Look Peeta! How do you like her now! Her face is even more messed up than before!" Glimmer cackles, her crew joining in too. I spin round and lean my back against the wall, tlting my head back and holding a finger under my nose to staunch the bloodflow. A pair of hands grasp onto both sides of my face. I can't see who the owner of the hands is as my vision is blurry and everything is sliding in and out of focus. I can just about make out a blurr of yellow and two smaller blurrs of blue. "Glimmer, I think you've really hurt her!" The hand's owner says.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumble as a wave of nasuea hits me.

"Glimmer I think you've concussed her!" the person exclaims.

"She'll be fine," Glimmer replies.

Bile rises up my throat and I lurch forward and throw up on the floor. An arm hooks round my waist as I barf to keep me from falling forward. The world spins and tips upside down as small tears leak out of my eyes from the pain in my head. My hair is suddenly swept from my face and a cool air hits my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. After I'm all barfed out I wheeze out, "Help . . . Madge." Before slipping out of the arm's grasp and falling onto the floor and going unconcious.

~xXx~

Fuuuucccckkk. My head is killing me. A constant stab of pain throbs in my head and I keep groaning. A thin white cotton cloth covers my body and when I open my eyes the pain increases. My throat is dry and my mouth tastes digusting. I think I'm in the nurse's office but I can't be sure. Everything suddenly comes back to me and I gasp. Madge!

I bolt upright in my bed and suddenly feel very sick. A wastepaper bin is shoved underneath my chin just in time to catch my vomit as I throw up again. Someone grabs my hair and holds it behind my head. Once I'm finished the bin is moved away from me and placed on the floor. I turn to face the kind person helping me and immediately jump back when I see who it is.

It's Peeta Mellark.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"I'm sorry about what happened Katniss," he says in reply.

"Your ex is crazy!" I snap.

"I know she is. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Sick and sore," I answer. "Where's Madge?"

"Back in class, she wasn't hurt too bad. Just a black eye," he answers. Well, at least that's a relief. Madge means everything to me. My eyes search the nurse's office for a moment before falling upon a dictionary on the bedside cabinet. I grab it and swing it round to hit Peeta round the head with it.

"Are you an idiot!?" I hiss at him.

"Ok, that hurt," he says, rubbing the side of his head.

"You _don't_ dump Glimmer Sparkles!" I yell. "That chick is nuts! You especially don't dump her for someone like me!"

"Ok, that _really_ hurt," Peeta says. "How big is that book?"

"It's a dictionary dumbass of course it's going to be big," I scoff. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes," Peeta replies, leaning back in his seat. "And I've heard it all before." I go to ask him what he means but I retch instead. "Lie down before you get sick again." I nod and lie down so my cheek rests against the pillow of the nurse's bed.

"What do you mean, 'heard it all before?" I ask.

"'Never let her go Peeta, if you even try and break up with her then she'll kill you.' 'You know what Glim's like, she'll tear you limb from limb.' 'Peet, if you leave her then she'll never let go of you, like a clingy stalker.' 'Just let Glimmer make the decisions in the relationship, it's better off that way,'" Peeta elbaorates.

I pull the blanket around myself and sit up straight again slowly, as not to cause sickness. "You've been sending me valentine cards ever since primary one, and yet you've been dating Glimmer since high school while still sending cards to me. Why?"

Peeta sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I like you Katniss," he simply answers.

"But you've been with Glimmer," I state. "You chose her."

"No, she chose me," he replies. "You don't say no to Glimmer Sparkles and you know it."

"Yet your the one who dumped her," I reply. "And she nearly gave me brain damage."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am," Peeta says. "She's crazy."

I scoff and shake my head. "I bet she wouldn't be as cocky if she didn't have that Clove girl with her." I jump when Peeta laughs at this.

"Your probably right," he chuckles, flicking his head to the side to get some hair out of his eyes. I find myself smiling; no-one ever laughs at my jokes. Madge does sometimes but not very often.

The smile is soon wiped off my face though as Madge bursts into the nurse's office. "Katniss!" she yells. I wince at her volume but the pain is long forgotten when I see her serious expression. "You have to help!"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Prim! She's doing it again!"

I gasp and stumble off my bed, noting the wrinkles in my uniform mometarily before following Madge to where Prim is. That stupid crowd of students has formed again at the end of the corridor while my sister's screams echo down the corridor. "Prim!" I yell, pushing through the crowd. "Prim!" Once I get through I find my sister pounding lockers and tearing up books, screaming over and over again. Her face is scrunched up and pink as tears stream down her face. "Prim! No! It's me! Katniss!"

"Everything is all wrong!" Prim screams, kicking a wall and pulling at her golden hair. "Why me?! Why fucking me?!"

My sister Prim suffers from extreme paranoia and depression. Sometimes she has outbursts when she's having a bad day or when she suspects something that gets her worked up. It doesn't matter where she is, it'll just happen.

"Prim, please, stop it!" I grab her wrists and try and still her movements as she continues to cry.

"It's not fair! It's not! Everyone's going against me!" Prim screams in my face. "They're all talking about me! I can feel it!"

"No Prim, they're not! I promise," I say as calmly as possible, struggling to keep her still.

"They're all looking at me," Prim says in a panic, her eyes darting around herself as quick as lightening.

"No Prim, it's OK, no-one's looking at you," I shush, pulling her head into the crook of my neck and letting her sob. "Sssh, it's OK, your alright. Sssh." I sink to the floor and let her cry it all out.

"OK everyone get out of here!" I suddenly hear Peeta yelling. "Go on, move, nothing to see here! Go!" As everyone clears away back into their classes he crouches infront of us and whispers gently, "Do you need help getting her into the nurse's office?"

I question his motives for a moment. Why should he care? My sister's medical issues are no-one's buisness but my own. "No, I'm fine. Go back to class," I say.

"Are you sure? Because it's no problem-"

"No, Peeta, I'm fine," I interuppt. "I'm fine."

His sky blue eyes stare into my own grey ones for a moment, searching for something in them. I hold his gaze, even when my heart wrenches as Prim cries. After about a minute he nods and gets up. "Tell me if you need anything," he says.

"I will," I reply._ I probably won't._

As he disappears down the corridor I sigh, pulling Prim closer against me. "Sssh, it's only me now baby girl," I whisper. "You and me. I love you."

"I love you too Katniss," Prim whimpers back.

"Come on, let's go to the Nurse," I whisper.

Welcome to my life. And it is so, _so_, fucked up.

**A/N: Yeah, my cousin did get her head smashed against a wall. If she wrinkles her forehead you can still sorta see the bump. And she also wanted me to say that she doesn't make a habit of hitting people round the head with dictionaries. **

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Detention Lock-In

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I've been helping a friend of a friend deal with a broken heart. Hardest thing to ever heal isn't it?**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!: An age is mentioned in this but it mightn't be my cousin's real age. Just so you don't assume it is, I've given Katniss an age and a younger year group in school so you don't know what's real or not real. (See what I did there?)**

**Also, last time skip, I promise!**

**Character List:**

**Miss Trinket represents her enlgish teacher Mrs. Polly.  
Mrs. Paylor represents a different english teacher Mrs. Sloan.  
Annie represents a girl called Demaire in my cousin's year.  
Foxface represents a girl called Lasma in my cousin's year.  
Johanna represents a girl called Maeve in my cousin's year.**

**Did I miss anyone? Let me know!**

Chapter Four

_2 years later_

We, us students of D12 High, are at our peak of realization. Realizing what life is like in reality, that the jolly man in the shopping center dressed in red is really just a jolly old man getting paid to pretend he's magical and that the stork didn't drop us off at our parent's doorsteps. People take advantage of it.

Half the people in our school have already had sex. I'm not joking. They have. We're all sixteen and yet it seems half of the people of the school have at least gotten as far as an orgasm caused by someone else. If that is not strange I don't know what is, especially since I'm not one of them. I don't want to know what it feels like. Not right now anyway. I'm not ready. Not even for self stimulation. Sometimes I wonder if this makes me weird. Maybe am.

I've been keeping an eye on Prim over the past two years since her outburst at school. She's been depressed for years now, but she seems to be happier recently. I want to know why, so I can shake hands with whoever it is that has made her happy for once.

My head hasn't completely healed from when Glimmer banged it off the wall-if I crinkle my forehead you can still sort of see the bump-but she still isn't giving over. Her cronies and herself have kept up a strong steady wave of bullying. I try my hardest not to complain, no matter how difficult it is, because I somehow always end up seeming like the one in the wrong. Either it is, in some twisted way, my fault or it's the fact that Glimmer's dad owns the chain of 'Hunger' department stores and is so rich that he buys the school computers and stuff that the teachers somehow find a way to 'overlook' it. I don't know but the latter seems the most possible.

Over the past few months it's gotten worse because Peeta and herself have gotten back together. I thought that if this happened then it would lighten up. No. That's not the case. Now she has him back she's like a dog marking it's territory. Every time I walk past them, no matter where we are, she'd ambush him in a kiss. It sort of makes me chuckle because she always catches him off guard and his face is hilarious when startled. She basically still believes I'm after him.

This still makes no sense though because no-one seems to get that I do not want Peeta Mellark. Of course he's a nice guy, and I don't hate him, or have anything against him, seems like the type of person who'd be a brilliant friend. But no-one can comprehend the fact that I'am not attracted to him. So, like any other person would do, I asked my irresponisble younger cousin Madge for advice.

"OK Katniss, here's the long story short," she says, pressing hr face against the green school gates so her nose pokes through the slit inbetween the bars. Lucky tyke got a day off school due to heating issues and she's come to visit me at lunchtime by the english mobiles. "There's the geeks, the losers, the the jocks, the pretty girls, the populars-"

"Is there a point to this?" I interuppt.

"Let me get there. And then there's the people everyone wants to be-that's Glimmer and her cronies-the nerds-you and me-and then there's the 'others'," Madge continues.

"Your point is?" I ask.

"High School's a jungle. Don't think I haven't heard the stories of what you fourth year's get up to," Madge says. "If you find someone likes you and if they're half decent enough then you cling to them desperately, doing whatever means nessicary to experience what everyone else has."

"I'm confused."

"Let me finish," Madge insists. "In almost every jungle-and when I say jungle I really mean High school-there's that one person that everyone pines after. They think that person's the whole package and can see no fault in them. There's no room for _not_ liking that person because there's no reason to do so. In D12? Peeta Mellark's that person. Glimmer believes that you like him just as everyone else does, and that's a threat right there because he liked you as well at one point. She's basically a tiger marking her territory and making sure you know to back off."

"Pff, that's a load of crap," I scoff. "There's bound to be someone who wouldn't even give him the time of day. You! You for example, you barely know him." A tint of pink hits Madge's cheeks and my eyes widen. "No! Madge! Seriously?" Madge averts her eyes to the ground and I gasp. "What?!"

"What do you want me to say Katniss?" Madge asks the ground. "He's . . . kinda cute." (1)

"Wha . . . what? I-I-_what?!_"

"That's why people don't believe you when you say you don't like him. They pretty much believe that it's impossible. Really Katniss, come up with a reason right here right now on why you wouldn't be attracted to him in the slightest?" Madge says.

"Because . . . I'm not?" I frown.

"That's not a vaild enough reason. Even you can't do it!"

"I can! Just let me think a moment!"

Madge quirks an eyebrow at me, paitently waiting. OK, I do this. Reasons for why I'm not attracted to him . . . uh . . . is it his hair? No, his hair the perfect shade of blonde, almost golden, and kinda falls into his eyes. Eyes . . . eyes . . . eyes! It's his eyes! Nope, can't be, glittering blue, like the sky on a clear day at the beach. Face? No . . . there's no way you can put hate on that jawline. Only thing left is pyhsice and frame. OK, no, don't even get me started on that one. (2)

"He chose Glimmer Sparkles," I state. "And that's enough for me." Madge opens her mouth to speak but the bell goes to end lunch. "Bye Madge," I say before turning and leaving before hearing what she has to say.

English class does not help my mood. My teacher, Miss. Trinket, assigned seats herself at the start of the year and I got the worst table ever. Sitting beside me is a shy girl called Annie who goes to Prim's pychology sessions. She's not bad because she doesn't speak too much and spends most of her time with her nose in a book. Then across from me is Delly Cartwright. Yes, you heard me right. Glimmer's friend Delly. Beginning to see my problem? Then there's Johanna beside Delly. Johanna is alright I guess but she's very blunt and outspoken, which sometimes overwhelms me. Adjacent to Annie is Finch. Finch is my favourite. She doesn't speak at all. Some people call her Foxface because her face resembles a fox and she's silent and sly. Then finally, beside Finch, is Peeta.

I repeat: Worst table ever.

It was fine enough back when I didn't know he was the one who sent me the Valentine's cards. I never spoke to him, he never spoke to me. But now I've become aware of his every movement. I find myself wondering what he's thinking about: Is he thinking about me? The cards? Or is he planning his next date with Glimmer? It gets me nervous and anxious. Then there's Delly watching me like a fucking hawk, as if I'm about to jump across the table and attack Peeta in the middle of doing our work on, 'The use of Logos in Advertising.'

It's today when we're working on that same topic that I want to slam my head against the table. Miss. Trinket is at the bottom of the room, working with the other english teacher Mrs. Paylor on school reports, so she is completely unaware of the happenings of the students at the top of the room, like my table and the table at the other side. Where Glimmer sits.

Delly and Glimmer have started up a game of tossing a rubber across the length of the room at each other to see if they can catch it. And they think it's hilarious. In reality it's not hilarious. It's down right irritating. Delly snickers like an idiot when she does a bad throw but I don't bother to look behind me and see why. Johanna looks about ready to strangle her and with the anger in her eyes I wouldn't say it's an impossible fete.

The rubber suddenly sails over my head, missing by inches, and slams against the wall behind Johanna, making her jump and creating a loud 'BANG!' against the notice board.

"That could have hit a hole through the wall," Annie mutters under her breath before ducking her head to read another passage from the book she's holding under the table. Delly bites back laughter and goes scrabbling for the rubber on the floor while Johanna hits her forehead with the heel of her hand. Delly whines when she can't find it and folds her arms in a huff and mouths to Glimmer, _'It's gone!'_

I discreetly slip my head under the table to see if I can locate the rubber of death but instead see Peeta pushing the rubber towards himself with his foot before reaching down and enclosing it in his fist. I rise back to the right side of the table and see him drop it into his blazer pocket. We actually lock eyes and I mouth in relief, _'Thank you!'_ He smiles in response and nods.

_'No problem,'_ he mouths back.

Another rubber is suddenly thrown and bounces off the back of my head. "Ow!" I blurt out by accident. Delly makes a grab for the rubber but Peeta leaps at it first and snatches it before she can.

"Miss. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark, is there a problem?" Miss. Trinket suddenly asks.

"What? No, course not," I reply, exchanging a glance with Peeta, who can't seem to keep a small smirk off his face. Annie suddenly drops her book, which makes a loud bang due to the fact that it's a 400+ page hardback. My gaze snaps to the book on the floor and at the paniced Annie beside me.

"Miss. Cresta, what was that?" Miss. Trinket asks. I recognize the look on Annie's face as the same look on Prim's face when feels too pressured and is about to snap. For Annie it doesn't take much to make her lose it. I try and conjure up a way of helping her, a way to take the blame, when Peeta gets there first.

"It's my fault Miss. Trinket," he says. "I was reading in class and asked Annie to hold the book for me for a moment while I picked something off the floor." Our whole table gape at him for a moment before I find myself jumping out of my chair and blurting out.

"No Miss. Trinket wait! Peeta's just trying to get me out of trouble! It's my book!" I say.

"Katniss, don't lie," Peeta sighs, getting up too. "It's my book." Somehow it grates on my that he's trying to defend me now. It's going to help no-one and won't look well on my part to Glimmer and Delly.

"No, it's my book," I say through clenched teeth. Why are we even argueing over this?

"No, it's mine," he replies defiantly.

"What's the title then!?" Glimmer yells, pushing her chair back and standing up. "You don't read Peeta! Stop trying to help the Seam brat!"

"Miss. Sparkles that's enough!" Miss. Trinket snaps.

"She's telling the truth though!" Delly protests. "It's obviously Katniss's fault! She reads all the time! Like . . . those sci-fi books or whatever."

"They are _Doctor Who_ novels!" I snap, only realizing how that doesn't help once it's out of my mouth. Delly sniggers and Peeta gives me a curious look. I wonder if he knows that it was his lunchbox in playgroup that sparked my curiousity of what it was and led me to ask my dad about it only to find out that he was a fanboy as a child.

"See?" Delly laughs. "It's obviously hers!"

"I object!" Johanna suddenly yells, slamming her fist on the table and making us all jump. When everyone looks at her she smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, this arguement looked fun."

"Enough!" Miss. Trinket yells. "Everyone sit down right now! Johanna, Delly, Katniss, Peeta and Glimmer, after school dentention!"

I groan and sit down, slamming my head against the table. My mother is going to kill me!

~xXx~

"This is your fault," Glimmer states in detention after school. Miss. Trinket rarely ever shows up but she locks the door of the mobile. I'm not joking, she _locks_ us in.

"Of course it's my fault," I reply sarcastically, flicking away a piece of fluff.

Glimmer is seated on Miss. Trinket's desk while the rest of us are spread around the room ontop of four seperate tables; me sitting on the one directly across from Glimmer, Peeta on the one to Glimmer's right, Delly on her left and Johanna closest to the door at the back.

"You didn't need to interfere Everdeen," Delly says.

"Neither did you!" I reply.

"Why don't we just suck it up and admit it's all of our faults?" Peeta suggests.

"Why don't we all just shut the fuck up?" Johanna scoffs, sliding down off her table.

Glimmer glares and slams her fist against the desk, making all four of us jump. "I think we need to give Katniss what she deserves," she hisses, glaring at me.

"Gonna concuss me again Glim?" I say acidly. "Going to hit my head against a wall? Rip my essays apart? Destroy my books? Beat me up? Oh wait, you've already done it all!"

"I haven't tore all your hair out of your head yet!" Glimmer replies.

I scoff and burst out laughing. "Like you could do that."

"She can't, but Clove can," Delly smirks.

"Oh yes, very orginal. Hiding behind Clove as always," I reply. Glimmer scowls and hops off the table.

"I'm going to punch your lights out Everdeen," she snaps. Delly soon flanks her side and tries to look threatening by cracking her knuckles. Johanna snickers in the background at this. Delly Cartwright is about as threatening as a mouse to a lion.

"Oooh, I'm terrified," I say, doing a theatrical jazz hands to emphasize the point. I hop off the table and we stand inches from each other so both are noses are nearly touching. "I'm not scared of you Glimmer."

"Well you should be," Glimmer hisses.

"Oh, well that sucks for you then because I'm not," I reply.

"Better fix that then."

"OK, time out," Peeta suddenly says, squeezing his way between us. "Why don't we all take a moment to calm down?" Glimmer glares and hits him upside the head.

"We can take a moment to calm down once we teach Catpiss a lesson," Delly hisses while Peeta groans and rubs the spot where Glimmer hit him.

"OK, one: this is going to solve nothing," he says. "And two: that really hurt Glim!" I'm startled when Glimmer's face softens and she winces.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," she says, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"Gag," I state.

Johanna makes barfing noises in the background to emphasize my point. Glimmer glares at me in particular and takes a step towards me but Peeta gently stops her by pushing her back gently. "OK Glimmer? Listen me," he says, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Leave her alone. Please? For me?"

"But Peeta!" She whines. "She deserves it!" Peeta rolls his eyes and leans down so his mouth is level with her ear before whispering inaudiably to her. I tilt my head in curiousity, wondering what he's telling her. Especially when her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "Really?" she asks.

"Promise," he replies. "Just leave her alone OK?"

"Fine," Glimmer grumbles.

"Wait, promise what?" I frown. Glimmer smile is wide enough to catch flies as she skips back to the desk. "What did you promise?"

"Doesn't matter," Peeta shrugs. "Try and stay out of trouble OK?" I open my mouth to reply but Delly glaring at me catches my eye. "What?" I ask her.

"Just watch your back Everdeen," she hisses before joining Glimmer.

I sit back on the edge of the table again and frown. What just happened? What did he promise Glimmer? Was it bad? I really hope not. "Probably promised her sex," Johanna says, making me jump as she materilizes beside me, sitting cross legged on the table.

"Why would he do that?" I ask while keeping me eyes on Glimmer as she holds a pencil and piece of paper out to Peeta as if silently asking him to do something.

"It's all anyone wants to do these days," Johanna shrugs. "Fuck each other brainless."

"I thought they'd done it ages ago," I murmer.

"So does everyone else," she replies. "Nah, rumours get out of hand. Loverboy's very careful and aware of himself. Gonna a take a lot to loosen that Chasity belt."

"Obviously not if he did it to save my ass," I reply.

Johanna frowns and tilts her head in confusion. "You really are as thick as people say," she says.

"What?"

"Nothing."

~xXx~

When I get home I get out of my ugly school uniform and log into my laptop. I regularly change my password because I don't want any of my family members discovering what I do online. No, it's not Porn or anything like that, I promise.

I write Fanfiction.

Oh yes, laugh away. Enjoy your little moment. But I love it OK? It lets me be in the shoes of some of my favourite characters from my favourite books. Most of my work is _Doctor Who_ or_ Torchwood_ but I've been thinking of writing some others soon as well. Fine, I'am a sci-fy nerd, shoot me! But it's not my fault.

_"Dad, do you know what _Doctor Who_is? " A younger version of myself asks. Dad chuckles at me and I frown._

_"What?"_

_"Yes, I know _Doctor Who,_ Kat. Why?" He replies._

_"A boy had a lunchbox for it. It's strange. It had a blue box on it and a dustbin with loads of balls along the bottom and had a toilet plunger!" I recall, remembering the boy who turned out to be better at colouring than me's lunchbox._

_"It's a t.v show sweetheart," Dad answers. "I have quite the collection of DVDS. And there's a new series starting next month. First episode since the movie in 1996."_

_"Really?" I ask excitedly. "Can I watch them?"_

_"You brave enough?" Dad smirks._

_"Yeah!" I insist. "Prim and mom could watch too!"_

_"OK," Dad smiles. "Let's watch it then."_

I guess that's when I got my first taste of being a nerd. I became obssessed with the show after watching it and watched the new series as a weekly viewer along with my sister, mother and father. That's what led onto the obssession with_ Torchwood_ too. Before you ask, yes, I'm the type of fan who cried when Rose left (before I realized what a clingly whiny bitch she was) or when Ianto, Tosh and Owen died. Yes, I get overly connected to characters and whatever but it's my life and what I want to feel is up to me right?

It does give Glimmer and co. a lot of fuel to insult and play the game of hurt with though.

I've gotten a couple of reviews in my stories in the past and I reply to them all because I feel rude if I didn't. They did take the time to comment on my work after all. But no-one's ever replied to me.

A couple of days ago a user called _OlmypusWho_ reviewed chapter seven of my _Doctor Who _fic. She made me chuckle with her outburst at a marriage twist I included and I couldn't help replying to her.

And today I discovered she'd replied back.

_OlmpusWho_ is actually a really nice girl. She's from District 11 and I stayed up to 2:00am chatting to her. We both share a mutual hate of honey and find ourselves competing in smiley wars.

Have I, dare I say, made a friend?

**A/N: (1) OK, shoot me! I like the guy too! Wanna fight about it? **

**(2) Yeah . . . I was kinda venting out some of my 'I love Josh Hutcherson' stuff out there by desribing what I love about him. Especially when he was Peeta! ^_^ Don't tell my cousin though! She'll skin me alive!**

**Can you believe that the same people who have sex on a regular basis can be so immature as to find chucking a rubber across the room entertaining? I can't.**

**I didn't add **_**OlympusWho **_**to the character list as you don't know who she's being represented by yet (but you probably already have an idea right?)**

**Please R&R! :D**


	5. Not needing your pity

**A/N: Here's chapter five. I'm not going to do a character list anymore because I don't think it matters unless it's needed to be known.**

**Just know that Mags, Enobaria and Octavia are younger. Same age as everyone else. Ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.**

Chapter Five

"What do you mean is gone?" Johanna demands as my P.E class stand huddled around the girl's changing rooms while waiting for our teacher Atala to come to unlock the doors.

"Yeah," Mags answers. Her full name is Maggie but we call her Mags for short. "'Siren Call,' he claimed. I don't know."

Mr. Odair took the boy's P.E class and pretty much the object of every female in the school's affection. This 'siren call' must have been a pretty loud one to cause him to leave for so long.

"Who's taking the boys class then?" Johanna asks, clearly irritated that her eye candy is no longer at the school.

"Some guy called Mr. Hadley," Mags shrugs.

Glimmer stops texting on her mobile and chuckles softly. "Who's this we're talking about?" she asks. "Cato?"

"Is that his first name?!" Octavia gasps as if it's a swear word. Glimmer rolls her eyes and drops her phone into her pocket.

"Yes, it's his first name pea brain," she sighs. "Apparently he came a long way to teach here. Left his other school for some unknown reason."

"10 bucks says he fucked a teacher," Johanna declares. Glimmer stares at Johanna, clearly unimpressed, while the rest of us are just stunned at the outburst. "Uptight bitches," she mutters. The boy's changing room is at the end of the corridor from ours so Glimmer and Delly go over to them to chat to them for bit (oooh, shocker!).

I find myself leaning sideways on the wall by the door, studying them carefully. How girls can carry themselves with such confidence is beyond me. An entire stage monologue would probably have to pass through my head before I even consider playfully punching someone in the arm. Delly bathes in the attention of everyone else while Glimmer chats to Peeta, holding their clasped hands infront of her and lightly resting her chin on them. I watch the pair carefully, wondering how in the world such complete oppisotes could last so long as a couple.

Atala arrives and lets us into the changing room. "Delly! Glimmer! Stop flirting and get over here!" she yells. Delly blushes and hurries over while Glimmer takes her time, saying her goodbyes and pecking Peeta on the cheek and strolling to the room. "And none of that kissing either. It's unhygienic!"

"You should see them out of school Miss!" Johanna calls as Atala leaves and closes the door to give us privacy. "They can go like a friggin' steam engine!"

"You bet we do Mason," Glimmer cackles. "Your just jealous." I shudder and quickly shed my jumper, my tie and blouse soon following. I always get changed as fast as I can to avoid prying eyes so my green polo shirt is on my body almost instantaniously.

"I'm not jealous," Johanna scoffs. "I've got Thom and he's good enough for me."

"Oh yes, always take second best," Glimmer smirks.

"Why are you so cocky?" Enobaria asks. "Always thinking you got the best!"

"I did didn't I?" Glimmer smirks in reply.

"Oh piss off Sparkles," Johanna sighs.

"There's more to life than swapping spit and fucking," Annie suddenly says, making us all look at her. She looks up from the floor, her face aghast. "Did I say that out loud?!"

"Yes," Glimmer says. "Please Miss. Cresta, elaborate for us."

"Well . . . ah . . . sometimes there's love in it. Life isn't just kissing and having sex. People love each other right?" I find myself nodding in agreement.

"Right," I say as I quickly pull my shorts on after shedding my skirt and tights.

"Who asked you Everdeen?" Delly snaps.

"Who asked you Cartwright?" I parrot.

"You know you won't always have Peeta around to guard your back," Delly hisses. "Just because he's a sentimental fool now doesn't mean he'll be later."

"Ah but Delly, that's what makes him cute," Glimmer pouts.

"I think I'm going to be sick so hard it'll put a bullimic to shame," Johanna mutters.

"Tell me about it," I grumble.

~xXx~

I caught a look at the new P.E teacher when we were passing the football pitch to get to the cage to play some baseball. He's pretty tall and seems strong enough and has blonde hair that's the same shade as Glimmer's. Pretty young though. Maybe four years older than the rest of us. Five maybe? Could be doing work exprience or something. Even I can say it's a bit of a step down after having someone like Mr. Odair about the place but there's nothing we can do. I actually think 'siren call' means fired. But why?

"Mr. Hadley could be your brother Glim!" Johanna says teasinly as she practices swinging the baseball bat.

"Shut up," Glimmer sneers in reply.

I stand at the outside of the cage and watch Mr. Hadley watch the boys play their football game. There's something off and I don't like it. I shake the feeling off as I can't pinpoint the exact source of the worry and actually find myself looking for Peeta on the pitch. My eyes lock on him sitting on the slope of grass by the pitch beside the scrawny boy Gloss who doesn't play because of his asthma.

"Why is he sitting out?" I hear Delly whisper behind me.

"His co-ordination is terrible," Glimmer explains. "Mr. Odair was always easy on him, never forced him to play. I guess Cato's the same."

"Call him Mr. Hadley," Annie says. "It sounds stupid calling him by his first name." Glimmer ignores her and continues.

"So how does he get his grades for P.E?" Delly asks.

"I dunno," Glimmer shrugs. "Mr. Odair was a cool guy. Probably just gave him the marks."

I shake my head to snap myself out of the eavesdropping and join the others inside the cage. I enjoy doing baseball because I'm the best batter on the team. Mostly because I pretend the ball is Glimmer's head.

I'm forced to stop running on my first bat at second base because the ball was too close for comfort. Glimmer is guarding that base and gives me a dirty look when I arrive. I roll my eyes and shrug it off. Johanna hits an amazing ball and I set off to run again when Glimmer sticks her foot out, causing me to trip and fall into the sand on my face. A pain shoots up my arm and I wince, shutting my eyes tight and groaning.

"She just fell!" Glimmer announces.

"Bullshit Sparkles!" Johanna yells. "You tripped her! You wanted us to lose."

"Ow," I moan into the ground. "I need help someone. I can't get up!"

"This is what you do! You always have to win!" Johanna shouts.

"Guys!" I call. "Ground bound girl here!" Shit, what's happened my arm? If I even move it an inch I'm rewarded with a shot of pain. Where the hell is Atala?!

"Look, she's fine!" Glimmer says, grabbing the scruff of my shirt and pulling me to my feet. I yelp as my arm jerks with the movement and hot tears spring in the corner of my eyes. Johanna looks about ready to tear Glimmer apart while the rest of the glass watch on nervously, some even biting their nails. I squint into the distance and spot Atala chatting to Mr. Hadley on the football pitch. Some help she is.

Finch shuffles towards me and gently takes my arm into her hands. She prods it gently and listens intently for yelps and shouts of pain from me.

"It's a sprain," she says so quietly under her breath I just about catch it. "You need to see the nurse."

"She's fine," Glimmer scoffs, dusting off her shorts. Finch ignores her and guides my arm into my hand to keep it supported.

"No, she's obviously not!" I snap, wincing as I hold my arm.

"Go to the nurse," Finch murmers before walking off. Everyone on my team looks annoyed at Glimmer. Not because she hurt me, no, because she ruined their chances of winning.

No-one seems to care about me.

~xXx~

I look at the support which now encloses my arm. The nurse gave it to me in her office and told me to keep it on for a couple of weeks. She also said I won't have to go to the hospital, that I was lucky. I think I've had enough of being lucky.

"Katniss!" A voice calls, echoing down the corridor. I stop and turn round to try and find the voice's owner and freeze dead when I see who it is. Peeta comes to a stop beside me, gasping for air as if he just ran a marathon. "Are you OK? I heard what Glimmer did. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here?" I half hiss, half sigh exasperately. "Your not helping what your physcho girlfriend does to me." He looks from left to right and back to me.

"My 'physcho girlfriend' isn't here. And neither is Delly or Clove. I fail to see the problem," he replies.

"The problem is that there's eyes everywhere," I retort, walking on. "Someone will tell her you were talking to me and I'll have to pay the price." He catches up with me and falls back in step with me.

"Look, I know that it'll be a cold day in hell before Glimmer ever apoligizes for what she's doing to you," he says. "But I'm going to do it on her behalf. I'm sorry for what she's done to you. It's all my fault and I really am sorry."

The sincerity in his words pulls me up short. I don't know how to respond. It sounds like he's taking responsiblity for Glimmer's actions which is silly because I know it's all her fault, not his. Her fault for being a jealous cow.

"And . . . I'd like to be friends."

"What?"

"Friends," Peeta repeats.

"If you haven't gotten the update yet, being friends with me is like a death wish," I scoff.

"And what if I had one?" he asks.

"Then I'd say you were mad," I reply.

"Well, what can I say? I'm crazy," Peeta answers. I watch him curiously and look for any hint in his face that he's lying. Trying to trick me so that his girlfriend would have more leeway to torture me. I can't find any. He sees my hesitation and sighs. "Give me a chance? How about we talk about something. Strike up a friendly conversation or something?"

"Fine," I sigh, knowing it was a lost cause to argue. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um . . . tell me about your day," he suggests.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask seriously. He bites his lip in deep thought and frowns.

"Depends on what your going to tell me," he finally answers.

"A lot of it involves your girlfriend," I huff. "I don't think you want to know, if we're going to have this 'friendship.'"

"Fine," Peeta replies. We walk side by side in silence down the corrdior. I can't help but notice how comfortable the silence is, not awkward in the slightest. Even so, this fact scares me so I wrack my brain for something to say.

"So . . . new P.E teacher, huh?" I say somewhat sheepishly. "Wonder what happened Mr. Odair."

"No idea," Peeta replies, putting his hands into his pockets almost nervously. I sneak a glance at him and can't help but feel like I prodded a bear with a stick.

"Is the new guy any good?" I attempt inquiring.

"He's fine."

"Oh." Then a different silence creeps up on us. Awkward and uncomfortable. I knew this wasn't going to work. My eyes fall upon my injured arm in it's support and I sigh. "Look Peeta, I appreciate the effort but this really isn't going to work." I wait for a reply but he's went into a tance of some sort. His eyes have glazed over and he looks dead ahead. Did I say something wrong? "Peeta? Peeta!" He snaps out of it and shakes his head.

"Huh?" he asks, looking at me.

"I said this isn't going to work," I say. "But thanks for trying." I walk on ahead and leave him behind. This is the best way. There's no reason trying to pump a dead man's heart, nor is there a reason for Peeta and I to even attempt being friends. Some things just don't work out.

~xXx~

_OlmypusWho _and I are beginning to get really close. It feels nice to have someone to talk to who won't judge me for my love of sci-fy or fanfiction. We're actually discussing working on a fic together. It was her idea. We're submitting our own OC's and agreed to base them off ourselves.

I want to use my own name for my character but I fear it's too boring so I lie and pretend I'm called Melanie. I always liked that name and would have loved to of been called it.

It also means I don't need to be Katniss Everdeen for a while. I can be Melanie. It's somehow comforting pretending to be someone else. That my life isn't a living hell and I wake up wishing everyday was my last.

I'm getting closer to _Olympuswho_ everyday.

~xXx~

"Oh look girls, it's the _hero,"_ Glimmer sneers as I walk past them the next day at school. The words make me stop dead in my tracks and I turn towards them.

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"_Katniss Everdeen: The infant superhero_," Delly elborates. My blood turns to ice in my veins and I immediately feel a wave of naseua hit me.

"Where did you hear that from?" I ask in anger. Clove waves a newspaper article in my face and I feel the room spin around me. The words dance infront of my eyes and memories I wished to have kept buried burst in my mind and run before my eyes.

A gunshot. A unbearable pain. A scream. More screaming.

And more.

And more.

I'm screaming.

"Oh no!" Glimmer says dramtically. "Someone's going to shoot me!" Delly sniggers and holds her hand out like a gun at Glimmer's heart.

"Don't worry, Katniss Everdeen, super babe is here!" Clove yells, jumping infront of Glimmer as Delly pretends to shoot, pretending to get hit in the shoulder. All three collapse in laughter.

"Where did you get that from?" I snap, trying to snatch the paper back.

"Just a bit of research," Glimmer answers flippantly, holding the paper away from me.

"Please give me that," I plead.

"You may have been a superhero back in 4 Everdeen, but your still bottom of the barrel here," Delly sneers.

"I know, just give me the paper!" I yell, not caring about people hearing me in the corridor.

"No, I think people should hear about this," Glimmer replies. "I mean, you are a superhero after all."

"I'm no superhero! Just give me it! I don't want anyone to know!"

Glimmer flicks her head at Clove and the girl grabs my injured arm and twists it. I cry out as the pain rakes up my arm and I drop to my knees. "You should have thought about that before you tried to take my boyfriend Catpiss," Glimmer snaps.

"_Please _just give me the paper!" I cry, hot tears gathering in my eyes.

"What's going on?!" A deep voice booms down the hall. Clove drops my arm immediately and I fall to the ground on my side. Mr. Snow comes towards us and asks, "Girls, what's going on here?"

"Katniss fell sir," Delly says. "We were just about to help her up. She fell on her bad arm. She hurt it yesterday in P.E sir."

Mr. Snow looks down on me and sighs. "Help her up girls. Be more careful in future Miss. Everdeen. Don't cause such a fuss next time either." I nod as Clove hauls me to my feet and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," I whisper.

"Good." He turns to the crowd that's gathered. "OK everyone, show's over!" The crowd disperses and Glimmer stuffs the paper in her pocket. I bite back a patheic whimper and leave them before they decide to break a limb or something.

As everyone goes to their classes I head to a bathroom to clean myself up before I face anyone. When I'm half-way there I see someone staring at me at the bottom of the corridor. I wipe a stray hair away from my face and rub my blurry eyes to see better.

It's Peeta.

His blue eyes are locked on me and are filled with sorrow, his mouth is parted as if he wants to say something to me but doesn't know how to put it. He stares at me with an unwavering gaze and I feel anger rising up inside me.

He pities me.

A scowl sets on my face and I charge forward to the girl's bathrooms and go inside without a second glance at him. I clean myself up with a green scratchy hand towel and look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm a mess. A complete mess. My mind wanders to Peeta and how he looked saddened to see me in such a state. I glare at my reflection and turn the taps off.

Sorry Peeta, I don't need your pity.

**A/N: Injustice is a terrible thing isn't it?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. The green fairy

**A/N: This is kinda where shit gets real. And I mean shit gets real. I would like to point out that I'am not, in any way, joking about this being real life. If I was, that would just be cruel wouldn't it? But I'm not. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games characters belong to Suzanne Collins. The rights to her life belongs to my cousin.**

Chapter Six

News travels fast around school. Any piece of gossip will be tossed around until every single student knows what the lastest news topic is. So when Peeta broke up Glimmer for the second time . . . well, everyone knew by the next day.

"Apparently he doesn't like her anymore."

"I think it's because she cheated on him."

"I think he's just being an idiot."

I don't pay attention to gossip because, in reality, it's none of my buisness and I couldn't care less about other people's affairs.

"It's because of Everdeen."

"She's lured him away."

"Poor Glimmer didn't know what hit her."

When I hear people whisper about me as I pass them in the corridor I have to clench my fists to stop me from punching them. They think I'm mad enough without me attacking them in broad daylight. I know the real reason why he dumped her anyway. And it has nothing to do with me or Glimmer.

How do I know?

Johanna Mason.

I overheard her telling people in the girl's toilets. I had been in a stall when the crowd of girls entered and gossiped around the sinks about it. The 'Gleeta' breakup was their main topic of choice. Their theories ranged from just a casual dumping to dramatic 'he only has two weeks to live'.

"I know the real reason," Johanna had said.

"Oh really?" Octavia asked. "Tell us!"

"Something has shifted in that boy's demeanour. Haven't you noticed it? For the past few weeks he's stood a couple of metres away from Glimmer at all times and barely touched her. In fact, he barely let her touch him either," Johanna explained.

"I bet you it's that Everdeen girl," Enobaria hissed.

"No, no," Johanna replied. "Katniss has kept her distance like a good little puppy. Something deeper is at work here. Something that has made Peeta Mellark have 'touch' issues. I bet you anything if you came up behind him and tapped his shoulder he'd flinch away from you. I know, because it happened with me. Flinched away when I just brushed past him in the corridor."

"What do you think's happened?" Annie asked.

"Don't know. Must have been something terrible though," Johanna said gravely.

At first I was skeptical. It didn't sound realistic. Still, didn't mean I couldn't keep an eye out, right? The awful reality of it really was:

Johanna was right.

At first I didn't notice, mainly because I forgot to keep my eyes peeled. But I soon began noticing the little things. I barely see Peeta in the corridors at school anyway, and he's not in the same class as me, but the rare times I did see him in passing spoke volumes. He did look different. He did flinch away from people and kept his distance and, most of all, he looked miserable. Something inside me began to yearn to know what was wrong. I didn't like that part of me because it was the part of me that always wanted to do good even if it meant sticking my own neck out.

I didn't want to help Peeta Mellark. He pitied me. And I did not want pity.

But I investigated anyway.

I read my fair share of mystery novels to know how to solve one myself. I kept my ears open for any more gossip and news that might come to my advantage. Another subject of discussion that revolved around Glimmer's ex was how he was getting A's in Pyhsical Education if he always sat out. No-one questioned it when Mr. Odair was here because he mostly got B's then which wasn't as bad as getting an A with no work.

Everyone knows Peeta's parents expect a lot from him. He needs A's and B's to keep them happy and statisfied that he's working hard enough for him to deserve the roof over his head and food that they provide.

No-one likes the Mellarks that much.

I also heard that he hung back after school a lot when everyone else has gone home. There's not a lot of afterschool clubs and none of them suit Peeta's person so there's another mystery that needs solved.

Why is there a sudden truck load of mysteries surrounding this boy?

Why I'm investigating I still don't know. Is it because he showed some genuine kindness to me when Glimmer spraint my arm? Is it because I can't bear to see someone usually so happy be so miserable?

Or is it because I genuinely care?

No . . . that can't be right.

Still, I've been known for being nosey so can you blame me for being human and wanting to find out what was wrong?

On a normal Thursday afternoon I got stuck in the girl's toilet cubicle. I accidently went into the one where the lock is messed up and rusty. It took me twenty minutes after the bell had went before I got out. The school was completely empty when I left the bathroom and my footsteps made loud echos down the corridor as I headed to the exit.

I turn a corner and stop at the sound of two voices. I'm behind the wall that sits by the boy's changing room and I can't help leaning against it and listening in. I mean, the school is normally empty by now. Who else could possibly be here?

"I've been thinking of your performance efforts in class and I've decided to give you a C-," the first voice says.

"But sir, I've done everything you've wanted for the past two weeks," the second voice replies.

I peer round the wall and see Mr. Hadley, the new P.E teacher, and Peeta standing by the boy's changing room door. Mr. Hadley seems to be the owner of the first voice while Peeta is the source of the second. The P.E teacher seems to be standing pretty close-looming over a couple inches over- Peeta. Is a teacher allowed to be so close to a student?

"Yes, you have. Very well actually," Mr. Hadley agrees. "But I don't think it's going to cut it."

"Look, I fail to see the point of this anymore, one bad grade can't be as bad as all this rubbish." Peeta goes to leave and I back away from the wall but Mr. Hadley cuts him off.

"Fine. Leave. Disappoint your parents," he says. I return to the wall and peek back to see that Peeta has stopped in his tracks and has his eyes closed. "Oh yes, don't think I haven't heard about them. Topic of hate from everyone."

"Not everyone sir," Peeta answers defiantly.

"Of course, if you fail P.E then you'll disappoint them," Mr. Hadley says. "Such a shame too, since they do so much for you and all."

"Parenthood shouldn't have a price sir," Peeta replies through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, of course it shouldn't," Mr. Hadley answers. He stoops down so his mouth is level with Peeta's ear and whispers, "Doesn't mean some do." By this point I'm completely confused, what's happening and why? How does Mr. Hadley know about Peeta's parents and what has Peeta been doing to increase his grades? "And you know I do all I can as to help you pay that price, but sometimes I need something back."

"I do it so my parent's won't be disappointed. Not for your amusement, _sir,_" Peeta says, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Oh I know," Mr. Hadley answers. What happens next is so horrifying I have to slap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gasping too loudly. With such proximity between the two and such talk being passed between them, I guess I should have picked it up by now, but I've always been naive and stupid. Never noticing the obvious until it's jumping up and down infront of my face with a flag screaming the truth.

So I think you can guess my horror when Mr. Hadley presses his lips against Peeta's temple. At first I think it's a trick of the light, that I'm going mad and that I didn't just see that. But when I peek back round the wall, my fears are confirmed when I see that Mr. Hadley has him pinned against the back wall and attacking his neck with kisses. I take a moment to absorb all this and find myself wanting to do something to stop it but also finding myself rooted to the spot in fear.

Peeta's eyes are squeezed shut and tears silently drip from his eyes. His face is pained and full of agony as Mr. Hadley touches where he pleases. How long has this been going on? Has such a horrifc act been happening within the school walls when everyone has went home?

Hold on, Peeta's doing this by his own free will because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents? That means Mr. Hadley is blackmailing him! To do . . . _this_ to get good marks!

I reluctantly look back at them and I swallow thickly. As Mr. Hadley pulls his tie off, Peeta opens his eyes and looks right at me. My eyes widen in shock at being caught watching and Peeta himself looks horrified to have been caught out in such an awful perdicament. The fear, sadness and despair in those blue orbs chill me to the bone and I find myself running away.

I run and run and run. Out of the school, down the road, all the way home and to the Seam Park. It's deserted as usual and I run right ontop of the rock slide and sink to my knees on it. I didn't just see that did I? No, it was a frigment of my imagination. I'm going mad and the real reason he stays behind after school is to go to some club. Yes, that's it. I convince myself that this is true when I know that deep down it's really not.

I don't lie to myself too long anyway. I sit on the slide for hours trying to convince myself that I didn't see what I thought that I saw. At one point I actually start to believe it.

But then Peeta comes to see me and I know that lying to myself was never going to work. He stands over me on the rock of the slide and looks down on me, blocking out the sun and making everything seem dark.

"Peeta," I whisper under my breath.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," he says, getting right to the point.

"I can't do that Peeta," I answer.

"You have to," he replies.

"I can't do that!"

He drops to his knees infront of me and grabs my hands in his. "You have to!" he says desperately. "I need you to!"

"How long has this been happening?" I ask softly. "How long have you been doing this? How long has . . . _he_ being doing this to you?" Peeta looks up at the dimming sky and doesn't answer for a while.

"Since he first came," he answers quietly. "Two weeks."

"How did this start?" I question.

"I guess he used the fact that I suck at P.E to his advantage. Keeps saying it's the last time and that he'll raise my grade but he never does."

"Why don't you just stop?" I ask. "Tell him no more?"

"I can't disappoint my parents Katniss. I just can't."

"And you think they'd want you to do _this_ to get good grades? We need to report him. It's just . . . _wrong!_ The police will have to get invol-"

"NO!" Peeta yells, making me jump. "No-one can know!" The look on his face is desperate and fearful. What do I do? Should I tell someone? I have to! But he looks so scared . . .

"This is why you dumped Glimmer?" I ask. "Because of Mr. Hadley?" Peeta doesn't answer and it's enough for me to know. "Why have you been doing this?"

"My mum will kill me if I get a C- Katniss. You haven't seen her when she's angry. I can't afford failing," he explains. "Mr. Hadley's giving me an oppurtunity _not_ to fail the class I have no hope in hell of passing."

"You can't do this to yourself!" I insist.

"I can and I have been for two weeks. You can't tell anyone Katniss."

"Don't you see?! I have to! I can't . . . keep this sort of secret!" I protest. "Please understand!"

"Katniss, _please,_ people will think the worst!"

"Of Mr. Hadley!"

"Of _me!"_

And then, right before my eyes, Peeta Mellark falls to pieces. Tears gather in his eyes momentarily before he falls apart and starts to cry. I don't know what to do. I barely know him and yet I've just found out this horrific secret that I can't tell about him. I'm no good at words . . . apart from when I'm comforting Prim when she has an episode . . .

"Do you r-remember it?" I whisper.

"Remember what?" Peeta asks, his voice cracked and high pitched.

"The fairy." I keep my eyes locked on the smaller pebbles sitting on the slide. "The fairy in the colouring book. In playgroup?" I feel his eyes on me but I refuse to look up. "No-one talked to me because I was different and I was new . . . my parents sent me to Playgroup while they went to work and I was happy enough colouring in on my own. Green being my favourite colour and all, one day I decided to scribble in a fairy in green crayon . . ." I push the pebbles round in circles on the ground. "But this little blonde boy with a _Doctor Who_ lunchbox came over to me and told me I was supposed to stay within the lines. He was a nice kid . . . a kind kid . . . I couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes were. I asked him to colour with me and he did. I couldn't help but keep tabs on the little blonde boy who coloured with me. I kinda felt I owed him one. Do you remember the fairy?"

"I remember," Peeta replies. I sneak a glance at him and see that he's looking down too. The tears still dripping out of his eyes and his hair hanging over them as his head tilts downwards.

"I owe that boy for being nice to me when no-one else would," I say.

"Maybe that boy didn't want the girl to think she was in debt because of what he did," he responds.

"I can't _not_ tell someone about this. Don't you see? This isn't some game. This is real and happening and something needs to be done," I reason.

"Katniss . . . if I need this to stop . . . I'll stop it. You can't tell anyone. _Please._"

Being desperate is something I know. Something I've experienced over and over again in various circumstances in my life but I've never seen someone else being so desperate before. I know he means this. He's desperate for me to listen to him and not tell anyone about this. What should I do? Do I tell someone? But is it really any of my buisness what happens to Peeta Mellark at all? Just last week I was pissed off because he pitied me! But I can't let this continue! What do I do!?

I think for a moment before answering. "No. I won't tell anyone. But if this gets worse then I can't guarantee I won't tell."

"I understand," Peeta replies.

I stare intently at him. This . . . boy who I've brushed off so many times before because I've been scared of his physcho crazy girlfriend. So many people talking to Glimmer, looking into Glimmer's life, being her friend and worrying about her problems and issues but no-one has seemed to have looked behind the pretty face that always stands beside her. The boy who is more than just the pretty face and the blue eyes. How could I have not seen this before? I've moaned and groaned about having no friends when there's been someone infront of me the whole time who's wanted to give me a chance.

"Yes," I whisper.

"What?" he frowns, looking up from the ground at me.

"Yes," I repeat.

"Yes what?"

"Yes . . . I'll be your friend."

He smiles sadly and sniffs. "Really?"

"Really really," I answer. My arms open on their own accord and I gesture with my hands for him to come here. He sniffs and more tears trickle out before he does I say. I wrap my arms round his neck and hug him. "I'm an idiot," I say. "I really am. I don't see what I need when it's right infront of me. A friend is all I've needed and maybe I should have given you a better chance. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't say sorry. There's no need for it."

"But I'm sorry Peeta, if this gets out of hand, I'm telling someone and you can't stop me," I say. Peeta sighs and pull away from me.

"I know," he says.

"There's only a certain amount of time I'm going to keep this quiet," I remind him.

"I understand."

"If there's any hint of it getting out of hand then I'm going to tell."

"OK."

"But I will be your friend," I answer. "Because that's just what I need. And it's just what you need too."

I don't know how long I can keep something like this quiet. It's something disgusting. Mr. Hadley has to go to jail and I know someday I'll make sure he does. At one point I will tell whether Peeta likes it or not. But I'll keep it quiet for a while. For Peeta's sake and dignity. I'll keep it quiet.

And I'll be his friend.

I have a friend? In the flesh? Katniss Everdeen has a friend?

Weird.

I know I've been desperate for friends for a while. _Olympuswho_ has been the only person who has shown me compassion before in a long, long time but I have been yearning for someone who knows about the problems I have at home and someone I could talk to about it all.

If I'm honest, I never thought that catching the new P.E teacher molesting the boy who sent me Valentine's Day cards every year would be the scenario that would give me a friend.

The wost thing is I know that someday I'm going to have to betray him and tell someone what's been happening.

And I know it'll kill him.

**A/N: I know how it sounds. Some cheesy porno plot where the student has an 'arrangement' with the teacher to get good grades? Yes, I know how it sounds.**

**But the horrible thing is that this does happen sometimes. It happens real people in real circumstances. And real people get affected. Some people do it by will because they want to but the vast majority do it by their own will but don't want to do it but believe they have no other alternative or choice because they need to pass their classes.**

**And this is what happened my cousin's best friend.**

**Please leave off a review?**


	7. No longer alone

Chapter Seven

Life at school has become more tense. Ever since discovering what's been happening to Peeta after school I can't look anywhere without feeling like anything could be going on and I wouldn't know. Granted, Peeta and I have became good friends and even though Glimmer has amped up the torture because of this I can't bring myself to leave him behind again.

"So . . . you were shot?" he asks one day after school at the park. It's been two weeks since I found out Peeta's perdicament and it's been the hardest fourteen days of my life. I've been considering duct tape to keep my mouth shut. Our friendship has developed though in those hard fourteen days and it seems like we've been best friends since playgroup.

"Yes," I answer. "It left a scar." Pulling my sleeve down I show him the blemish on my shoulder. He examines it closely and sighs.

"I think you were very brave," he says.

"A lot of people do," I reply, pulling the sleeve back up. "But I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember what was going through my head when I did it. Does that make me brave?"

"You saved your father's life. Isn't that enough?" Peeta asks.

"Not to me," I reply. "I, as a toddler, jumped infront of a gun to take a bullet that I don't even remember being shot. People called me a hero for a selfless act I can't even remember doing. I'am not, under any circumstances, a hero."

Peeta laughs softly and I frown at him. "Your my hero. In a way I guess," he says.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't . . . no . . . couldn't tell anyone about my . . . situation with Mr. Hadley and, if I'm honest, it was killing me," he explains. "And the crap that's been happening with you and Glimmer because of us being friends . . . well I'm sorry for all that."

"The only way it would stop is if you got back with her which isn't fair on neither you nor me," I answer, throwing a stone over the park fence.

"It's not that I won't go back with her. It's because I can't," he replies. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look anyone I ever go out with in the eye ever again because I'll always know what I'm doing to get my P.E grades."

"You can look me in the eye," I say.

"With great difficultly," Peeta admits. "Because I know how much you want to tell."

"Wouldn't you?" I ask. "Seriously though. If it was Mr. Hadley doing that to me would you be able to keep it quiet?"

"But Mr. Hadley wouldn't do that to you because Mr. Hadley's gay."

"Your missing the point," I sigh.

"I'am not," Peeta protests.

I bite my lip and fiddle with my thumbs for a moment. Thinking of the right way to put the question I've been dying to ask. I finally end up just coming right out with it. "Does he hurt you? Mr. Hadley I mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he hurt you? Like . . . when he does . . . _that_ . . ." I trail off and look up at the sky sadly. It's turned a shade of pink as the sun sets and I can't help but admire it's beauty mometarily. "You don't have to tell me but sometimes it helps to talk about the things that pry in your mind. It stops them from eating you up inside." Admiring the sky still, I watch the sun as it sets over the fence. "But . . . does he hurt you?"

"Physcially? It's more uncomfortable than it is painful," Peeta answers honestly. "Even knowing the fact that he's not that much older than me it still isn't the best feeling in the world. And emotionally . . . yes it hurts. The most painful thing. There's no way I'll ever have a life even if I do get these grades. If I tell someone they'll be disgusted in me and I'll have to keep it quiet for the rest of my life."

"I never felt disgusted in you," I reply. "When I saw what was going on. The first thing I wanted to do was help."

"Doesn't mean others will be as considerate," he replies.

"I know," I answer quietly.

We both lie back on the rock slide and stare at the sky as the stars start to peek out in the darkness. "Life is truely cruel isn't?" I ask out loud.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Peeta answers. "Fate has a reason for everything. No matter how sucky it's decisions may be."

"I dunno," I reply. So fate has a reason for me being shot? Fate has a reason for Glimmer being a bitch? Fate has a reason for the torture Mr. Hadley is bestowing upon Peeta? I'd like to hear those reasons.

I feel something warm envelope my hand and I smile as I realize Peeta's holding my hand. It's a comforting feeling after being rejected for so long. Even though my first instinct is to retract my hand away, I soon become accustomed to the feeling and can't help basking in the warmth.

I'm no longer alone.

~xXx~

"Have you almost got it?" Peeta asks, teetering slightly on the spot. I lock my ankles tighter round his neck and grip the top of the shelf to keep myself balanced.

"Don't rush me!" I snap, reaching for the poster on the ceiling. "Almost got it!" Glimmer printed off a bunch of posters with a picture of me and the slogan, 'Katpiss Neverclean' stamped across it. OK, it was a shot in the dark but I don't want to have people laughing at me anymore as it's getting irritating. Peeta's been helping me get them off all the walls of the school and that's how I ended up sitting on his shoulders getting them off the ceiling of his form room. My hand reaches it and I rip it from the ceiling. "HA!"

"You got it?"

"Yeah!" I whoop. I suddenly lose balance and wrap my arms round his neck to stop myself from falling over him.

"Katniss," Peeta gasps. "Your choking me!"

"I'm not letting go Peeta!" I reply. "I'll fall!"

"Then get down!" he replies.

"I'm going to fall!" I shriek.

"Katniss Everdeen get down right now!" Someone yells. I look up and my heart drops when I see Mr. Hadley standing in the doorway.

"I . . . OK." I awkwardly clambour off Peeta and scrunch the poster up and shove it in my pocket. I clench my jaw and say through clenched teeth, "Sorry Mr. Hadley." The teacher nods and goes to the desk, picking up a folder and writing something down. No sutdents have arrived yet so the room is empty apart from us. "Your not supposed to be in this room Miss. Everdeen," Mr. Hadley says, looking me in the eye. Does he know I know? He can't know that I know! But the way he's looking at me . . .

"Yes well, neither are you," I answer. My eyes widen at what I had just said and I slap my hand over my mouth.

"I'd appreciate less of the attitude Katniss," he snaps in reply. "I'm covering for Miss. Portia."

"Oh . . ." I suddenly realize that I'm going to have to leave. Leave them in here together . . . "I'm here to take Peeta to the office! He's not well!"

"I'm not?" Peeta frowns. I elbow him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over and wheeze, winding him.

"Yeah, he's got a stomach ache. I better take him to the nurse!" I declare.

"Katniss, I'm a P.E teacher," Mr. Hadley says. "Which means I'm also a first aider. I'll look after him."

"No you won't!" I contradict. "He needs to see the nurse!" The bell goes and students begin to file into the room. "OK, you can look after him," I say sweetly. "Hope you get better Peet." I quickly skip out of the class before any further damage is done. There's no way Mr. Hadley can do anything in a classroom full of students.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm late!" I mutter as I hurry down the corridor. I spot another poster and I rip it off the wall. Jeez, Glimmer needs to wise up. I rip it to pieces and send it flying around me. I suddenly feel like I'm at some weird wedding being fluttered in confetti and I shudder, leaping out of the way.

"Hey Everdeen," a deep, chilling voice chimes in behind me. I turn round and come face to face with Glimmer. "I know your secret."

"What secret?" I frown.

"About the new P.E teacher," she states. "And why I got dumped."

"No you don't," I say.

"Yes I do," Glimmer replies. "And I'm going to tell."

"You can't!"

"I'll do it unless you do one thing," Glimmer says.

"What?"

"Tell everyone your secret yourself. Hero toddler," Glimmer says. "And do it by tomorrow."

Glimmer. Sparkles. Is. A. Bitch


	8. Libro Fairy Fabulae

**A/N: Ello' I'm back! Here's chapter eight. I warn you there's a lot of singing in this one (you'll find out why). Now this happened a while back for my cousin so she couldn't remember some of the songs was sung so anything that's been released recently is a song that matches the real one as best as she could remember. **

**All songs belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

Chapter Eight

"OK guys, today we're going to do some casting for the school production of _Libro Fairy Fabulae_," Miss. Trinket chirps later in drama class. I've been restless all day, panicing over what I should do and what would be the right thing to do. I haven't told Peeta yet. I can't because I know what he'll say. Let Glimmer spread the truth, he'd say. I can't do that though. If it does gets out to the public I don't want it to be through Glimmer Sparkles. To keep my mind off of it I've been diving into schoolwork.

I hate drama because it's compulsory to take part in the school productions. Every year Miss. Trinket tries to modernize some old fairytale and every year I hide my singing talent to stay in the background. I don't like the spotlight and I suffer from stage fright. In Primary School I got to be Blousey Brown in a production of _Bugsy Malone_ and I ended up forgetting all my lines of one of my songs. Never am I singing in public again

The difference this year is that Miss. Trinket has written it herself and has modernized and mashed all different fairytales and modern-ish (i.e-modern to Miss. Trinket) songs into one giant play. She named it _Libro Fairy Fabulae,_ which is really just 'The book of Fairytales,' in Latin.

"We'll start with the ladies," Miss. Trinket says. Annie always has to go first because her second name begins with a 'C' and she's at the top of the role call.

"Hey Everdeen," someone hisses behind me. I turn round and sigh as Clove leans forward in her seat to talk to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Glimmer's got a new proposition for you," Clove says as Annie stumbles her way through one of the female lead's songs.

"Oh? What?" I enquire.

"Sing properly," Clove states. She laughs at my confused expression. "She told me to tell you that she remembers _Bugsy Malone_? I don't know, she says it'd make an impression on you."

I swallow hard and say, "It does."

"Good," Clove smiles. "She says she wants you to sing properly or she'll tell."

"Why though?" I ask.

"Because she wants you to suffer. She knows since the_ Bugsy Malone_ incident you've been scared of being in the spotlight. Well she's shoving you in it," Clove explains, smirking. "Get the part and worry yourself sick Everdeen. Suffer the torture of having everyone staring at you, waiting for you to mess up-"

"I get the point!" I snap. I look at Clove's amused expression and I frown. "She didn't tell you what the secret was did she?"

"No," Clove sighs. "According to her it's too deep and too important for her to tell me or Delly."

"Good," I snap. "It's none of your buisness." I'm still fuzzy on how Glimmer found out anyway. I haven't told anyone and I know Peeta ceratinly hasn't. So how did she find out? I sneak a look at Peeta, whose seat is beside Annie. I watch as he praises her when she sits down and pats her on the back. I smile and know I can't let Glimmer ruin him.

"Katniss?" Miss. Trinket calls. Shit, I hate having a second name beginning with 'E'. It means I'm called early. "Your up!" Sometimes I want to slap that smirk right off her jolly face. I sigh and get off my seat, walking over to her.

"What do I sing Miss?"

"Like you even try half the time," Miss. Trinket mutters as she hands me the lyrics. I roll my eyes and scowl at her as she sits down at the piano. OK, it's now or never Katniss. It can't be that bad right? Release your talent and such? Remember, it's for him. For Peeta. No-one else. Your keeping him safe. I close my eyes and compose myself as the first note is struck. I can practically feel everyone preparing themselves for my usual mumbling.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,"_ I sing as clearly as I can manage along with the piano. Even though most of the production will be modernized, Miss. Trinket keeps some of the classics in the music. _"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familar a gleam."_ The breaths I take inbetween lyrics are shaky with nerves and I try to not think too much about the fact that there's a possiblity that I'm messing it up. _"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do; You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_ The lyric sheet is a piece of scrap in my hands by now and I'm too scared to open my eyes as the room's silent. I've messed up. Crap, I've messed it up.

I peek one eye open and am met with stunned faces. OK, maybe I didn't mess it up? I can't help but smirk when I see Clove's face. Oh how I wish Glimmer and Delly went to drama. I find Peeta and his expression matches everyone else's only he has a small smile on his face. The smile makes me feel better about myself and I look around the piano at Miss. Trinket for her opinion. She looks shocked and I quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Enough of an effort for you Miss. Trinket?" I ask sweetly.

"Katniss, why have you been hiding your talent!" Miss. Trinket splutters in response.

"I don't know," I reply. "Maybe it took strong enough a push to get me to this point." I hand the sheet back to her and sit down.

People still stare at me when the next few people suffer through Miss. Trinket's demands but soon get distracted as Marvel fools around while singing one of the more modern songs. I chuckle along with them at the boy's idioticy. Clove tries to sing properly but goes off key a lot. Common sense says I should be glad for this but I feel bad for her. Finch doesn't even attempt singing. She simply refuses to open her mouth which irritates Miss. Trinket but knowing it's a lost cause she lets her away with it. Johanna makes a laugh out of it just like Marvel did and goes off on her own, not even singing one of Miss. Trinket's songs, and doing a rather productive show of singing Liberty X's song 'Sexy.' Everyone, including me, split our sides laughing when she tries to get Miss. Trinket to dance with her.

I can't help straightening up in my seat when it's Peeta's turn. It's his first year in drama and I can't help being curious about whether he can sing or not. Miss. Trinket scratches her head and sighs. "Sorry Peeta, I've only got a duet song left here," she says. "If you want I'll sing the other bit." Oh lord Miss. Trinket's gonna sing?!

"That's fine Miss. Trinket," Peeta smiles.

"_You were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty_," Miss Trinket sings. She's not that bad at singing but it can get irritating especially when she spent a lot of our first year at high school boasting about the talent. "_With every touch you fixed them, now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh. Things you never say to me, oh, oh."_

I half doze off half way through Effie's bit and find myself daydreaming about who could get what part. Johanna and Marvel are obviously going to get one of the more humourous parts whereas Finch will probably be a stagehand with Annie maybe. Clove will get a small part of some sort that doesn't sing too much. I normally get to be an understudy for the smaller parts which was always fine by me because no-one seems to get ill. Maybe I coud fake being sick if I get the main part and have my understudy-

_"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine."_

My head snaps up at the sound of the new voice and my thoughts are cut off immediately. My gaze first falls on Mrs. Trinket who seems to have the same look on her face that she had when I sang. I then remember who's turn it was to sing and I flick my eyes to Peeta. Oh my god that's him!

_"Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everythin', and it's all in your mind."_

As he goes he doesn't look up from the lyric sheet but the words fall from his mouth so easily that they remind me of my dad when he sings. He mostly sings at Pub Karaoke but he's amazing all the same. It's him I get my voice from. But I didn't know Peeta could sing as well. And judging by the faces around the room I'd guess no-one else did either. Even Clove who moved to one of the seats at the front seems stunned. _"You've been havin' real bad dreams oh, oh, you used to lie so close to me oh, oh. There's nothing more than empty sheets, between our love oh, oh."_ Dragging out the last 'oh' he stops singing aburtly.

"Holy crap," I whisper under my breath. Is this what it was like for everyone else when they discovered I could sing?

"OK, wow," Miss. Trinket breathes. "Has anyone else any hidden talents they'd liked to share because this is ridiculous! How did you learn to sing like that Peeta?"

Peeta blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know . . . I just always could," he replies sheepishly.

"And you Katniss?" she asks, startling me.

"Uh . . . I got it from my dad," I answer. "But I never learnt. I just . . . kinda always could. Like him."

"Well I think we got our two leads!" Miss. Trinket squeals, clapping her hands happily.

"What?!" We both exclaim at once.

"This is going to be amazing! OK, so, Katniss you'll be Clarabelle. You'll have loads of songs! And Peeta you can be Xavier, you'll have a lot to sing too! Then Johanna and Marvel can be Clemintine and Ned, the comedic relief yes?"

"Score!" Johanna yells, punching the air. "Clemintine hits Ned at one point yes?"

"Well yes but don't be too rough-"

"Think fast Marv!" Johanna shouts, punching Marvel in the arm.

"Ow!" Marvel exclaims, rubbing his arm.

"Grow up kid," Johanna scoffs.

"Clove, you can be the wicked queen," Miss. Trinket says.

"Yes," Clove grins, glaring at me.

"You don't mind being stage hands Annie and Finch?"

"No problem!" Annie says immediately. Finch nods in agreement.

"This is going to be amazing!" Miss. Trinket cheers, handing out scripts. I flick through it and inwardly groan at all of my bits. I have loads of songs and speaking parts. As I near the end my mouth drops open at a sentence written in bold.

**Clarabell and Xavier Kiss in the rain.**

"Miss. Trinket!" I exclaim, sticking my hand in the air.

"Yes dear?"

"We have to _kiss?!"_ I half shout.

"Oh yes, it's the monumental part of the play," Miss. Trinket says. "Why, are you not mature enough?"

"_No . . ._ I just . . . didn't expect it . . ." I trail off. I exchange a worried look with Peeta and sink further into my seat. This is going to end in a bloodbath.

~xXx~

_**Afterschool the next day: Play practice:**_

"OK, Katniss and Peeta," Miss. Trinket says. "We're going to warm your voices up so I'm going to get you to sing Hanson."

Peeta and I are standing on the stage in the school hall while everyone else in the drama group sits below it. It's sort of awkward and uncomfortable but I think that's exactly what Glimmer wanted. I don't think she planned on Peeta getting the main male lead though. Still, it's kind of funny that it backfired on her.

Johanna snorts and leans back in her seat. "Hanson? How old are they?!"

"Miss. Mason please hush up!" Miss. Trinket snaps.

"Miss, what track do I put it to?" Annie calls from backstage. Miss. Trinket has a whole stash of music backstage. You ask for a song, it's most likely she'll have it.

"Track 3: MMMBop," Miss. Trinket answers.

"What?!" I exclaim, alarmed. "I'm not singing that!" Peeta laughs beside me and nudges my arm with his elbow.

"What's wrong Katniss, not a 90's fan?" he asks.

"No I'am not," I huff, folding my arms.

"The chorus is very challenging," Miss. Trinket warns, giving us the lyric sheets. Johanna bursts out laughing while Marvel holds back a snigger. "I don't know what you two are laughing at. Your next!"

"WHAT!?"

"OK Annie, play the song!"

The music starts up and I get the feel of the rythmn before beginning my bit. "_You have so many relationships in this life!"_ I catch Clove staring at me with a smirk gracing her lips. I can't help feeling unnerved by that. My voice wavers under her scrutiny._ "Only one or two will last, you go through all this pain and strife . . ."_I falter under her gaze and I lose my place. Panic bubbles up inside me and memories of Primary School flash before my eyes when two hands suddenly grab my shoulders and spin me round. I'm suddenly looking into startling bright blue eyes. Peeta flashes me a smile and keeps me planted looking at him.

_"Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast, and they're gone so fast;  
So hold on to the ones who really care, in the end they'll be the only ones there,"_ he continues from where I left off. I can't help sighing slightly in relief for being saved.

_"When you get old and start losing your hair,"_ I sing, smiling at the idea of Peeta losing his hair. _"Can you tell me who will still care?"_

_"Can you tell me who will still care?"_ he repeats.

_"Mmm bop, ba duba dop," _I sing.

_"Ba du bop! Ba duba dop,"_ Peeta sings, pulling goofy faces and making me laugh.

_"Ba du bop! Ba duba dop,"_ I half sing, half laugh.

_"Ba du bop! Ba duba!" _We both do together. Repeating the chorus, I don't take my eyes off him in fear of returning to the terrifying gaze of Clove. Once finished the song Miss. Trinket squeals and jumps up and down on the spot.

"This is just fabulous!" she cheers.

"Oh, I wanna go!" Johanna says, grabbing Marvel by the scruff of his shirt and dragging him onto the stage too. "Listen to this!"

"What?" Marvel hisses.

"The thing we rehearsed!" Johanna hisses back. _"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens!"_ She sings with a ridiculous accent and dances around Marvel who stands still with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah!" he replies. _"Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens!"_

_"Whore bores and slut bags, save yourselves!"_ Johanna sings, going off the orginal lyrics.

_"We are the students of D12!"_ Marvel continues with jazz hands. He then kneels down and Johanna does a leap frog over him. _"Scandals and horrors, oh, this is our school!"_

_"Get __out now or god help you!"_ Johanna finishes, opening her arms out wide.

"Yes, well, very creative," Miss. Trinket frowns.

"Why thank you!" Johanna says, both Marvel and her giving a bow.

I chuckle and jump off the stage, Peeta following soon after me, both of us happy to give up the spotlight for a while. "Your an amazing singer," Peeta says as we sit down.

"Your better than I'am," I reply. Peeta laughs at this and shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm alright, but your amazing," he says.

A knock on the door drags our attention away from Johanna and Marvel. Glimmer slips through the door, making a scowl set into my face immediately, and asks, "Miss. Trinket, is it too late to join the production?"

"Of course not! The more the merrier!" Miss. Trinket cheers.

And just when I was starting to have some fun.

F.M.L.

**A/N: Don't worry, this isn't turning into a musical, it's just an important part of my cousin's life.**

**Also, you know her friend? Kaleb? He has the voice of an angel. I'm not bloody joking, if you heard him you'd understand. My cousin's brilliant at singing but you see compared to him? Holy god, he's amazing.**

**Oh and yes, her teacher did make her sing Hanson. I wish I was there I would have laughed my ass off!**

**Please R&R! :D**


	9. The secret revealed

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and sorry it's short. I've been a bit busy with my other stories :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my cousin's lifestory :D :D**

Chapter Nine

_Olmpuswho_ or, 'Rue,' as she told me her real name, makes me feel so much better about everything. She has a way of doing it without even trying. I mean, I don't tell her about everything that's happening in my life but just talking to her helps me forget everything. Even though she's miles away and I don't even know what she looks like she's the bestest friend I've ever had.

Sometimes when I want to punch someone in the neck for being a bitch, I just think of how I just need to get through the day and I can get home and escape into fanfiction again. It sounds stupid doesn't it? I don't know, it's what I do.

"Well, look, it's none other than Clarabelle!" Glimmer says behind me during free period in Science.

"Har de har har," I reply drily, not even bothering to look round.

"I can't wait to see you mess up Everdeen," Glimmer hisses.

"About that," I say, turning around on my stool to face her before looking to check if the coast was clear. "How did you find out about . . . thing?" Glimmer flicks her hair and smirks.

"They weren't careful," she smiles cheekily.

"'They'? Uh-uh. there's no 'they' in that!" I snap. "There's a 'he' in it but no 'we' or 'they' or 'both'!"

"Oh there's a 'they' in it," Glimmer shrugs. "I dated a whore. A stupid slut who'd do anything for a stupid grade."

"Excuse me?" I nearly yell. "You dated Gary Manalow at the same time as Oliver Morgan! That's being a whore! Not being nearly raped for grades! There's a difference!" I panic and look around the room incase anyone heard me, but no-one did. "Plus your still hung up on him!"

Glimmer snorts and shakes her head. "Yeah right," she chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you haven't left me alone yet!" I snap.

"I just don't like you," Glimmer replies. "Annoy me once, shame on you. Try and steal my boyfriend, I hate you forever."

"I never wanted Peeta," I hiss. "He's my friend!"

"You mean like he's Mr. Hadley's 'friend'?"

"That's not even funny!"

"I think it's hilarious," Glimmer smirks.

I clench by fists by my sides and resist the urge to punch her in the nose.

"Your a sick woman Sparkles," I snap, spinning back round in my seat. This is getting ridiculous. What sort of person takes amusement in the punishment and suffering of others? How sick does a mind have to be to enjoy knowing something like that could be happening and nothing is being done about it. I really want to tell someone, to get it out of the way, but I know I can't let Peeta down. He doesn't want to me to tell anyone, so I can't.

Even though I really, _really _want to.

~xXx~

Johanna does some cartwheels across the stage while Marvel keeps count of how many she can do continuously before stopping. Mrs. Trinket left the hall about half an hour ago and hasn't returned yet. I wish she would come back because the sooner this is over the better. I feel like I'm trapped in High School Musical with all the singing that's been going on around here lately.

And I hate that movie.

"How many that time?" Johanna asks, coming back up from her final cartwheel and jogging over to Marvel.

"Ten," Marvel answers. "You've dropped down one."

"For fuck's sake! How did that happen!" Johanna yells, her words bouncing off the walls and echoing around the hall.

"Do you mind not shouting like that?" Glimmer asks. "It's making my ears bleed."

"Shut up Sparkles!" Johanna yells, making sure her voice is extra loud. "I don't care if all the blood in your head spurts out of your ears!"

I sigh and stare at my feet-that are currently hanging off the edge of the stage-and take a close examination of the designs on them. The worst possible bunch of people go to the Drama club. Every single person has an enemy of some sort in the group apart from Annie and Finch who keep themselves to themselves. Actually, while the arugeing was going on, both of them sit off to one corner of the stage, painting scenes for the play. I wish Peeta was here, at least there would be someone worth talking to but he isn't here, he had a dentist appointment earlier.

"How about I wipe that pretty smirk off you face with my fist!" Johanna screeches, and when I turn round to take in how the situation's progressed I see that Marvel is barely holding her back from ripping Glimmer's head off. I bite back a chuckle and can't help rooting for Marvel's weak arms to give out to see what happens. What? It'd be interesting!

"Both of you just calm the fuck down!" Clove screams, causing both girls to shut up. Glimmer may be the leader of the popular pack but she still knows better than to piss off Clove. "Your doing my head in!"

"I think they're doing all our heads in," Gale replies, coming through the curtains at the back of the stage. Gale isn't part of the play-infact he isn't even a student, he's Miss. Trinket's juniour assitant-but he's only two years older than the rest of us and has been helping set up some lights.

"Why don't we all shut up and bask in the silence?" I suggest, pushing myself back and standing up on the stage.

"Oh shut it Everdeen, no-one asked you," Glimmer snaps. I roll my eyes as Gale shakes his head and hops off the stage to check the electrocal plugs underneath.

"No-one did. I'm just that awesome that I don't need to be asked," I reply with a smirk.

Glimmer glares before screeching, "I've had enough of this shit!" And runs right at me. Before I can react she has me by my upper arms and has dragged me down to the ground.

"Crap!" I yelp as I fall. She sits on my stomach and scrabbles at my face with her nails and I grab a handful of her hair, pulling it hard, causing her to scream. It's not that long a fight since Gale intervenes and pulls us both to our feet, holding us apart.

"OK, cut it out," he says. "Wow, I've never split up a Kat fight before. Get it? Kat? Katniss?" I look at him drily and Glimmer glares at him. "No? OK, it was far fetched." Glimmer shrugs out of Gale's grasp and directs her glare to me. A smirk suddenly crawls onto her face and my eyes widen when I realize what she's going to say.

"Hey guys, you know Mr. Hadley-" before she can continue I scream at her and charge towards her, ramming my head into her stomach and rugby tackling her off the stage. The stage isn't too high but the impact is enough to wind her.

"Shut up you idiot!" I yell. Glimmer moans as she tries to catch her breath back. "It's not your right to tell!" Glimmer scowls at me and swipes her leg under my feet, causing me to faceplant the floor.

"I can tell whatever I fucking what!" she yells as I flip onto my back. She plants her foot onto my stomach, pinning me to the ground before opening her mouth to scream out the secret.

"GLIMMER IS A TWAT! GLIMMER IS A TWAT!" I scream over her repeatedly, drowning her voice out. "GLIMMER IS A TWAT! GLIMMER IS TWAT!" Glimmer glares at me and presses her foot harder against my abdamon, effectively knocking every wisp of air out of my lungs.

"MR. HADLEY IS FUCKING PEETA SO HE CAN GET GOOD GRADES!" She roars as I stuggle to catch a breath. The incapablitly to breath is forgotten though as everything turns silent after Glimmer's proclaimation.

Smirking, she takes her foot off of my stomach and lets me stand up. Everyone on the stage stand looking at us, their mouths agape in horror. Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, please let this be a-

"It's true, I've seen it. And so has Katniss," Glimmer says.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" I yell, pointing at her accusionly. "She's been taking . . . magic mushrooms!" I know it's hopeless because judging by everyone's expressions they believe Glimmer.

They know.

Soon everyone will know.

Including teachers.

Students.

Parents.

Police.

I grab my schoolbag and bolt out of the hall, no longer caring about waiting on Effie, running out of the school, down the road, and over the hill and into Seam Park where I know he'll be. To confirm my hunch, he sits on the rock slide, doing homework.

"Peeta!" I yell, climbing up the rock and skidding on my knees infront of him. I tear my tights and skin my knees but the pain is dulled in my panic. Peeta looks at me, alarmed at my jumping at him. "Peeta!" I repeat, gasping for air, "They know."

**A/N: Anyone else what to put a bullet through Glimmer's head yet?**

**Please R&R**


	10. Statements

**A/N: Sorry it took so long again and sorry it's another short one :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter Ten-Making a statement

I walk down the corridor of whispering students, trying my best to ignore the looks I recieve as I pass by. I'm known as the girl who kept the secret. The one who knew for so long that Peeta was doing . . . let's just say 'extra work' for P.E grades. I can't even say it into myself because it sounds so horrible. Peeta hasn't been in school for a week now and his father has been coming up with excuses on why he can't come out and see me when I visit the bakery. I haven't seen a lot of his mother and honestly I don't want to. The woman scares me.

I pass by his locker and stop to look at it. Scrawled across the metal door in graffiti is the word, _Fag!_ They think he's gay because of what's happened. I don't know what's wrong with that even if he was: in this day and age there's plently of gay people, right? This isn't the dark ages, why taunt the sexuality? Speaking of being gay, I haven't seen a lot of Mr. Hadley either and I'm happy about that. I can't stand to look at that man at all. He can go and rot in a hole for all I care.

"Miss. Everdeen?" A voice says behind me. I turn round and come face to face with vice principal Coin.

"What?" I ask, sounding more snippy than I meant to.

"Can you come with me?" she asks.

~xXx~

"What do you mean a statement?!" I exclaim in horror.

"You're required to make a statement to the police about what you saw that day between Mr. Mellark and Mr. Hadley," Vice Principal Coin explains.

"Why?!" I demand.

"Because you're a witness," Coin answers simply. "You're needed for the case."

"But . . . but . . . _what?!"_

There's a pause and Coin sighs in exasperation. "Would it make you feel any better if I said Mr. Mellark will be at the station?" I perk up a bit at her words and sit up straighter in my seat.

"It might," I reply.

"Well he is. The policeman is waiting outside to take you down town. I'm giving you permission to leave school grounds for this. It's a very serious matter Miss. Everdeen. It has to be sorted out as neatly as possible," Coin says.

"Neatly as possible? Then fire Hadley's fat ass!" I snap.

"I will not expect that sort of language Katniss," Coin snaps back. "I cannot fire Mr. Hadley simply on the basis of an accusation make by an angry student during a fight." I groan and throw my head back in frustration.

"Will _Glimmer_ be there?" I ask.

"Yes," Coin states. "Glimmer is going with you to make her statement as well. She's a witness as well you know. A girl called Madge will be there as well."

"What the hell is Madge doing at the station!?" I half yell. Madge?! What has _she_ got to do with this?!

"Miss. Undersee is merely there because she thinks she saw something as well between them. She's not a confirmed witness like Glimmer and you, but she's required to make a statement as well," Coin explains. This is getting too weird. When did Madge see them? And why didn't she tell me?! "Just go Miss. Everdeen and make the statement."

~xXx~

"Peeta!" I exclaim as soon as I see him sitting on one of the seats in the police station waiting area. Glimmer drudges in not far behind me, grumbling about how she's missing art class for this. Peeta's head snaps up at the sound of my voice and a small smile grows on his face. I stop in my tracks and gasp in horror at the dark bruise under his eye. "What happened?!" I plop down in a seat beside him and put a hand on his knee.

"Uh . . . my mother happened," Peeta answers sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "She . . . ah . . . said, 'no son of mine is going to be a slut,' and, 'don't expect me to look after you anymore!' I guess she practically disowned me."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry," I say.

"No, it's fine. It was going to happen sooner or later. I could do nothing right to her," he replies.

"Not suprised," Glimmer scoffs.

I glare at her and snap, "Oh shut up!" I take in her attire and roll my eyes at her baggy t-shirt. "What's up with the clothes Glim? Finally managed to knock yourself up?" I meant it as a joke but the way Glimmer's eyes widen and her body goes rigid, I frown. What sort of reaction is _that?_

I've soon forgotten about that though as Madge walks into the station looking like a lost puppy. "Hey Madge!" I call. She jumps and approaches me as if expecting me to jump onto of her and kill her at any moment. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

"Because I wasn't sure of what I saw," Madge replies, her voice small.

"When then?"

"A couple of weeks ago. By the back entrance of the school."

"Jesus Mellark, were you trying at all to be careful?!" Glimmer snaps.

"Shut up Glimmer," Peeta mutters.

"I caught you by the cloakrooms, Katniss caught you by the changing rooms and Madge caught you by the back entrance. Might as well have had a giant Neon sign saying, 'WE ARE FUCKING!' I mean, for _god's sake-_" Glimmer is cut off as a fist connects with her nose and her head jerks backwards. My mouth hangs open as Madge lowers her fist and wipes the blood off of it with her shirt.

"He said shut up," she mutters quietly before sitting down beside me. Glimmer squeals and pinches her nose to prevent the blood flow and I can't help chuckling. I even catch Peeta lowering his head to hide his smirk.

I give my statement and wait for Madge and Peeta as they make theirs. No-one bothers waiting on Glimmer as all we'd get on the way back to school would be insults and moaning.

"Are you coming back to school?" I ask Peeta as we walk up the road.

"No, I don't think I could handle it right now," Peeta replies.

"I'm really sorry for all this Peeta," Madge says. "It's truely awful. You don't deserve it."

"Thanks Madge," Peeta smiles.

"I don't want you disappearing on my again OK? So meet me by the park after school, got it?" I say.

"Got it," he replies.

"You better have got it," I smile before walking back up the road to school.

~xXx~

"What a slut," a girl behind me says in disgust as a crowd stares at the notice explaining about the new P.E teacher that will be covering the boy's class in Mr. Hadley's absence.

"Slut?" A boy scoffs. "More like a queer."

"A queer slut," someone else confirms. My grip tightens on my schoolbag and I grit my teeth. How can they be so thoughtless and nasty? There's nothing funny about this and yet they treat it like some sort of game. You'd think they were talking about Mr. Hadley, but they're not. They're talking about Peeta.

"That's probably why he dumped poor Glimmer," the first girl says. "Poor Glim. I wonder how she's coping."

"If I'm honest I thought he'd dumped Sparkles for that Everdeen chic," the boy replies.

"So did I. I bet he was banging them both at the same time," the girl says. "Wouldn't suprise me." My anger finally reaches boiling point after so long and I spin round on my heel to face the girl, raise my fist and punch her up the jaw.

"You know what doesn't suprise me?" I ask her as cups her jaw and moans in pain. "That stupid trash like you could make fun out of such a serious and terrible situation. People like you disgust me."

The corridor is silent as I walk away and I can't help feeling better.

I stood up for Peeta and myself and it felt good.

**A/N: I have to admit, punching Nadine felt good. Especially when she turned into a whiney bitch when her nose started to bleed ^_^**

**And I was so proud of my cousin when she stood up for herself. It was just like 'yay!' I'm so proud of you!**

**Anyway, please R&R :D**


	11. Chameleon Circuit

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, here's chapter eleven. A semi happier chapter for all y'all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Eleven

"I think we should still do the musical," Peeta suddenly says.

"What?" I frown, pressing my eye closer against the microscope and frowning. "What are we supposed to be looking for?" I move out of the way and let Peeta have a look too.

"The nucleus of an onion," he explains, moving the dials momentarily before letting me look back. "There it is." I examine the onion skin through the piece of glass and start slightly at the big black dot that suddenly sits there.

"Ew, that looks weird," I whine, scrunching up my nose. Shaking my head and pushing the microscope further away, I sit back down on my stool. "Anyway, what did you say?"

"I think we should still do the musical," Peeta repeats from earlier. My eyebrows knit together in a frown in confusion. What does he mean, still do the musical? The only reason I went up for the main part was because Glimmer was blackmailing to release Peeta's secret. Now it's out in the open I doubt that blackmail really stands much value anymore.

"What? No," I reply. A couple of people staring at us catch my eye and I glare at them. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Their glares intensify before they go back to their work. Since coming to back to school there's been nothing I can do to prevent people staring and whispering and I certainly can't punch everyone who makes a vulgar comment about Mr. Hadley or Peeta. It's irritating and I'am unable to stop the feeling of annoyance it brings onto me but Peeta seems to be able to take it in his stride.

"Why not?" Peeta asks. "If you don't do the play then Glimmer will get the main lead and I'am _not_ kissing her . . . again."

"I'm not doing the play Peeta," I reply, copying some notes into my book. "It's stupid and my part in it was the product of unfair blackmail. On the basis of humility, I'am not doing the musical."

"But you've got an amazing voice-" I accidently cut him off with a snort as I laugh.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Look Peeta, I really don't want to do this," I insist.

"OK, OK, I won't force you into it," Peeta replies, holding his hands out in surrender. "But I still have my ways to try and convince you."

"Oh really?" I chuckle.

"Really," he replies seriously.

Our Science teacher takes leave for a couple of minutes to talk to her sister on the phone and the room erupts into chaos. When given the oppurtunity-no matter how small or short that oppurtunity is-the class will chat and mess about as much as possible in the given time space were a teacher and/or responsible adult is absent.

"I can't believe he has the gall to show up here again," I hear someone say at the side of the room.

"I know," their friend agrees. "He's going to get his ass kicked." My hand clenches round my pen and I swivel round to throw one of my death note glares at them. Before I catch who they are though, Peeta grabs my shoulders and swivels me back round.

"Don't give them the statisfaction of showing irritation," he says.

"But they're talking about you," I protest.

"And I don't care, let them," he replies.

"But-"

"Katniss, it's fine, really."

I huff and rest my head on the top of the desk. "Fine, if that's what you think," I half say, half whine. "But I'am not to be held accountable for what I do when you're not around to talk all noble and sensual."

"Well, you did punch that girl the other day," Peeta points out.

"She deserved it," I wave off.

"You nearly broke her jaw!"

"She'll survive."

Our teacher comes back into the room and the everyone falls silent once more and goes back to work on the onion skin experiment. I finish off writing notes while Peeta takes one more look in the microscope at the nuclues. "And I wasn't joking about the musical thing," he says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not looking up from the page.

"I mean, if I have my way, you will be singing with me," replies Peeta.

"Good luck with that," I reply.

"Thank you. I'll be needing it."

~xXx~

"Oh that's so romantic!" Madge gushes, clinging onto my arm as we walk home from school. "He wants to sing with you!"

"I think it's more on the side of not wanting to sing with Glimmer," I contradict. "Or not wanting to be kissed again by Glimmer. Anyway, it definetly involves Glimmer."

"Katniss, think about it," says Madge seriously, stopping dead on the street, pulling me to a hault beside her. "He has some balls doing this."

"Language Madge!" I snap. "And what do you mean?" Madge rolls her eyes at me and folds her arms.

"Peeta is willing to stand up on a stage in front of the entire student body-who have done nothing but bully and insult him since he's returned to school-and do this play, just as long as he can do it with _you_," Madge explains. I shake the stray hairs out of my eyes and frown at her.

"I don't think it has anything to do with me," I reply. "I think he just wants to do the musical."

"Katniss, you're so blind," Madge scoffs, walking off in the oppisote direction to where we were orginally going.

"Where are you going?!" I exclaim.

"You need time to think this through," Madge calls back. "Take a walk!"

"What?!"

"Just take a walk and think it through!"

So I do. I walk. I walk for a long time. But no matter how long or how far I walk I can't understand what Madge is trying to say. Peeta wants me to do the play with him because he doesn't want to get stuck doing it with Glimmer, my understudy. Which I understand, I know I wouldn't want to poke that girl with a ten foot pole right now if I was with him right now. Is it selfish making him do it with her? I can't do it myself though, I was only doing it because of the blackmail and now I'm free, I don't have to do it anymore.

Am I being selfish?

I reach the Seam park at around eight o'clock. It's completely dark and the stars are beginning to peek out from the clouds. As I'm approaching the entrance my ears prick up to the soft sound of a guitar playing. I enter out of curiousity and frown when I see Peeta sitting on the rock slide, smiling when he sees me, a guitar on his lap which he's currently strumming.

"Peeta?" I laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Convincing you," Peeta replies.

"Oh really?" I say as I approach him.

"Uh-huh," he says. I watch as he shifts to a more sensible position on the slide so he can play properly on the instrument. The tune he begins to play is familar and my eyes widen as he begins to sing.

_"Some people's perfect fantasy's the girl next door, but my dream girl has got the keys to my heart and home, I never dreamed that in a million years she'd settle for me,"_ he sings in perfect harmony. It's a Chameleon Circuit Song. My favourite band who sing songs about Doctor Who. How could he possibly know that . . . _"This room to let I only advertised this morning, yet here you are with three months rent and references that shine beyond belief, take me to my room you said! No time to lose you said! And now you're making omlettes and you ask me: 'Who's that girl on the fridge?' And I'm telling my life story, but I guess she's too good for me!"_

I can't help the smile growing on my face as he goes onto the chorus because it makes everything Madge has been saying to me make sense.

_"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend who's a girl, she's my collegue, she's my best friend, she rocks my world, I want to tell her, but I just can't find the time or find the words, oh for god's sake kiss the girl!"_

There's a second part to the song: it's normally sung by two members of the band so, to help, I open my mouth and sing the second part:

_"Alright I didn't want to do this but it might be the only way, the world will end if you don't concentrate on why you want to stay, so Mr. Sofa Man, what's keeping you here?"_

Peeta smiles at me and I return it, waiting for him to finish it. _"Katniss, I don't want to leave. Katniss, I can't leave. I love you Katniss."_

_"But what about the others?"_ I ask.

_"Oh not again, not when the world's about to burn, just for god's sake kiss the girl!" _he replies.

I laugh and run up to him on the slide, crouching before him and resting my forehead against his. "You mean that?" I ask him quietly.

"Every word," he replies. So Madge was right . . . the cards, the nurse's office, the defending of my sister in the corridor, the breaking up of Glimmer and him . . . he really does like me.

And I think I like him back.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"What?" he asks back.

"You can't play the guitar."

I chuckle as I notice him pushing a portable CD player further behind his back. "Yes, I can," he lies. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I'd believe that," I reply. "How did you know they were my favourite band?"

"The lunchbox?" replies Peeta. "You've always loved Doctor Who since the lunchbox and I assumed . . . you liked them."

"Well, you were right. I love them," I chuckle.

"I guess I just got lucky then," Peeta laughs. I laugh back before shaking my head and correcting him.

"We got lucky."

**A/N: I swear to god, when Mel told me about this happening between Kaleb and her I almost had a fangasm :D I've obviously altered parts of the song to fit the situation like writing 'Katniss' instead of 'Sophie' and 'what about the others?' instead of 'what about the monkeys?'**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please R&R :D**


	12. Mr H's Roses

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been completely absorbed in my other story 'Torn Between.'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

"See? I told you you'd do great!" I roll my eyes at the statement as Peeta and I slip out of the hall unnoticed after doing the first show of the musical.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say great," I scoff. "More along the lines of 'medicore' or 'acceptional'."

"Don't talk yourself down," Peeta says. "You _were_ great."

"Uh-huh, whatever," I reply.

"Katniss!" Madge calls, pushing through the crowd of people and bursting out of the hall less subtly than we did. "You were amazing!" Is this how my life is going to be now? People telling me how amazing I was doing the Libro play? I hope not, I doubt I'd be able to handle it. As these thoughts pass through my head, my eyes fall upon a bunch of roses in Madge's hands.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Roses," Madge answers with a confused frown. "Duh." I pull a face at her and she returns the gesture. "I dunno. Some guy told me to give them to you."

"A guy? What guy?" I question, snatching the flowers off her.

"Don't ask me. I didn't recognize him. Kind of shifty fella. Certainly didn't look right with a bunch of bright flowers in his hands. Oh! Kind of like L. from Death Note!" Madge exclaims.

"We don't watch anime," I deadpan. A frown furrows on my face at a sudden thought. "Well, I don't. Do_ you_ watch anime Peeta?" I look at Peeta and my mouth drops open as he smiles.

"Ever watch Bleach Madge?" he asks. Madge's eyes widen and her body goes stiff.

"Marry him Katniss. Marry him," she says.

_"Back_ to the flowers, I think," I reply. "I mean, I spent half my life getting mysterious love letters from Bleachy boy here, I don't need flowers too."

The door to the school hall suddenly swings open and the sound of heels clinking against the floor reaches our ears as Glimmer approaches us. She doesn't seem angry-which almost causes me to pass out-and actually radiates a calm demeanour. Once she reaches us she just causally leans against the wall, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she stares at the three of us.

"Yes?" Madge asks bluntly. "Can we help you?"

"I wanted to say well done. On the play," Glimmer replies.

"Well blow me down with a feather!" Madge exclaims in shock. I take in Glimmer's serious expression and my mouth opens to answer but shuts closed again, unable to form any words. Did she just compliment me? We? _Us?_

"And that I have something to . . . tell you . . ." she says.

"Oh?"

Glimmer opens her mouth to answer but she doesn't say anything. Instead she shakes her head, making her blonde hair wave around her face. "Doesn't matter." Madge scoffs and gazes at her watch.

"Well there is ten seconds of my life I'll never get back," she huffs. I smack her upside the head. Glimmer is actually being _nice_ for once. We need to savour this moment before it turns sour.

"What's up with the roses?" Glimmer asks, eyeing the flowers curiously.

"Dunno," I frown as Peeta takes them off me to have a look at them. "Some guy apparently gave them to Madge."

"Did you check the giftcard?" questions Glimmer.

"The what?" Madge frowns.

"You know, the giftcard. The piece of card people put on the flowers with a message," Glimmer explains. "Like on Valentine's day and shit." I turn to Peeta and shift through the flowers in his hands to try and find what she's talking about. I suddenly find a small white envelope hidden deep inside, near the bottom of the bunch. Madge immediately snatches it off me and examines it carefully.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "Look! It has a 'P' written on the front!" She turns the envelope around and, true to the word, written in elegant script is the letter 'P'. "They must be for you Peeta! Oooh, bummer Katniss." I roll my eyes at her and grab the card off her before handing it to Peeta.

"Here, can you hold these a moment?" Peeta asks, handing me the roses. I take them back and watch as he opens the card up.

"Never know, maybe you've got a secret admirer," Glimmer says stonily. I don't know why but the thought makes me burn with envy. I frown at her at her but she just smirks back.

"Per-lease," Madge says with an over exaggerated flick of the hand. "With all the shit that's being going down I'd be suprised if anyone even wants to go near him!"

I hit her again.

"Oh, wait, sorry, that was mean wasn't it?" Madge says, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Just keep your mouth shut OK?" I hiss. Madge nods solemnly and zips her lips dramatically.

The insults regarding the current situation between Peeta and Mr. Hadley have gotten worse. Most of my time recently has been spent after school helping Peeta try to get the word, 'FAG,' scraped off his locker. It's not easy and so far we've only managed to chip the paintwork. Vice Principal Coin doesn't give us long to do it. We have to be out of the school by five o'clock, which isn't much time to try and clear a locker of graffiti art. There's also bullying from the people who think they're cool but really aren't, i.e. the same people who'd wet a ball of toilet paper and stick it to the ceiling because they think it's funny.

"What does it say?" Madge chrips excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot like a monkey on drugs.

As Peeta's eyes scan the card I can immediately tell something's wrong. Glimmer picks up on it too, moving away from the wall and walking over to stand on the other side of him. His face has changed from smiling one minute to looking stunned the next. The card is shaking as his hands tremble uncontrollably.

"Peet, what's wrong?" Glimmer asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches at the touch and she immediately moves it away again. Even when acting like a bitch, I think something inside her still cares about him, even if her hard exterior won't allow it to show.

Knowing that he won't be able to answer, I prise the card out of his hands and read it out loud myself.

"_'Congratulations on an excellant performance. Look forward to seeing you soon;_

_Mr. H.'"_

Madge gasps and snatches the card off me and reads it for herself. "Oh my god," she whispers under her breath. I spin around and grab Peeta by the shoulders-ignoring him when he cowers back-and shake him slightly.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you," I say. "You can't let him scare you!"

"But . . . but . . ." Peeta trails off, his eyes locked on the card still in Madge's hands.

"Oi!" I yell, slapping him lightly. "Listen to me, don't let him scare you! You can't let him win!"

"He's just being an asshole," Glimmer adds. "Pretty patheic. A grown man pining after a kid."

"That's it!" I say. "Listen to her. He's just a patheic excuse for a human being!"

"He said looking forward to seeing you soon," Peeta says quietly. "When is he going to see me again?!"

"Never, that's when," I reply, shaking him again. "They can't let him near you! Like a court order thing right?" I'm not even sure if that's how the law works but I'd say anything to calm him down right now. His eyes begin to sparkle with tears and my heart melts. I pull him towards me and hug him. Glimmer doesn't even protest to it but her audible sigh shows she doesn't like it. "You're going to be fine, I promise," I say into his chest. "I'm not going to let him touch a hair on your head."

"Jeez Katniss, wait to sound like an overprotective mother," Glimmer mutters.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Madge snaps.

I hear Peeta chuckle and I smile as he hesitantly wraps his arms around me and returns the hug. The fact that Mr. Hadley is not being confined somewhere and currently walks the streets freely is scary enough without thinking that he's been keeping tabs on Peeta.

But . . . if he's keeping tabs on Peeta . . . what's stopping him from becoming a stalker?

Answer: Nothing.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it took so long! ^_^**

**There was rare moments when Glimmer's character was nice to my cousin but it wasn't because she liked her. It was mainly because she knew that there was no way she'd get over Peeta's character and would have to fake being nice (for a while!) so she can be with him.**

**Please R&R! :D**


	13. It was a Dog

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Like my new cover photo? I made it myself! :D :D**_

Chapter 13

"It was a dog."

"Huh?" I look up from my book at the sound of Peeta's voice. We're sitting back to back on the rock slide in the seam park, me drawing, him sketching. The card from the roses yesterday was promptly handed over to the police as proof that Mr. Hadley needs arrested.

Only to have it given back and said that since it wasn't given to Madge by Hadley himself, this mysterious 'Mr. H' could be anyone.

Assholes.

"It was a dog," Peeta repeats. I frown and watch the sun as it descends slowly beyond the horzion. A dog? What's he talking about?

"What in the world are you talking about?" I laugh.

"It was a dog," Peeta says for the third time. "That made me realize that I liked you as someone more than a person I know."

"A . . . dog?" I ask slowly.

"Yes. A dog."

I tuck my hair behind my ear. "May I ask how?" I ask. Peeta shifts behind me as he flicks through his sketch book before diving into explanation mode.

"Of course I'd obviously known you since playgroup but I'd always thought of you as the girl with the colouring book. If I'm honest, I never forgot about you as I moved into primary school and Glimmer kinda . . . ah . . . whisked me away . . ." He stratches the back of his head sheepishly and I wait for him to continue. "I send you the Valentine's day cards but never really knew why. It was sort of just something I did because I couldn't shake the connection I felt betwen you and I."

I nod in understanding to his words.

"But when we were in primary seven I was walking down the street-free from Glimmer for a while-when I heard a shriek. When I looked to find the source of the shriek, I saw Madge laughing, a broken leash in her hands."

That's right, Madge and I used to walk dogs for extra money in primary seven. There wasn't many animals around the Seam but there was a few with generous owners who paid us greatly.

"Then I saw you being chased up the road by the Kielty's labadour. You were screaming as the dog barked at you and Madge wouldn't stop laughing . . . I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were when you were scared . . . You fell over the Commander's hedge and ended up in their front yard with twigs in your hair."

I remembered that happening. It wasn't the best experience of my life, being chased by a labadour but still, you know, a job was a job.

"_That's_ when you started to like me?" I asked in disbelief.

Peeta shrugged sheepishly. "Ah, yeah," he said.

"Wow," I breathed. "I had no idea."

"Well, we barely knew each other."

I grinned and patted his knee. "Good thing we do now then, isn't it?"

Peeta smiled. "Definitely."

~xXx~

"I just don't get what you see in the guy."

Madge and I both snapped our heads up from the magazine to gape at him. "What do you mean?!" Madge exclaimed. "It's Josh Hutcherson! Isn't that explanation enough?!" Peeta scoffed and shook his head.

"Ah, no," he said.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the magazine article. "He's the best actor in the multi-universe, obviously!"

"Isn't that David Tennant?"

"What? No. That's different! Keep up!"

Peeta shrugged. "All I'm saying is that I believe you could do better than some actor who you'll probably never meet in your entire life."

Madge gasped dramatically and clutched her heart. "You wound me Mellark," she said. "You really do."

"We have a chance!" I protested. "You don't know!"

Madge grunted and folded her arms. "I think you're just jealous that Katniss likes someone else," she muttered. "You practically ooze of jealously."

"What?" Peeta laughed. "Jealous of _him?_ Per-lease."

I tilted my head and smirked. "Okay then," I said. "Look at his jawline Madge, isn't it incredible?"

"Oh yes," Madge said, pretending to swoon. "Oh! Have you seen his new tattoo?"

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaimed. "_So_ hot!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay!" Peeta said, pressing his hands over his ears. "I get it! Maybe I'm a bit jealous, just please shut up about the dude!"

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You know it's okay to be jealous sometimes-"

Madge nudged Peeta and smirked. "Have you seen the rack of Megan Fox?"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Peeta nodded. "Mmm-hmm," he replied with a smile.

"She's soooo sexy!" Madge joked. "Ain't she Peet?" The thought of Peeta looking at anyone else made me angry in an unsettling way that I didn't like. It made a knot form in my stomach and my nostrils flared.

Before he could reply, I intercepted. "Whoa!" I said. "Hold up! Nah-uh, that's not gonna work for me."

Madge grinned and ruffled my hair. "You know it's okay to be jealous sometimes, Katniss," she smiled.

"I hate you," I huffed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, you don't."

_**A/N: Please R&R! :-)**_


	14. Library Chit Chat

_**A/N: Kind of an emotional chapter here. Facts from my cousin's life and all. I had this talk with her boyfriend in a public library of all places. But I felt he needed to know before they moved on in their relationship.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**_

Chapter Fourteen

Madge tapped her pencil against the desk and mulled over the question. Peeta had came to her asking what sort of movie he should bring to Katniss' house for their movie night because he wasn't sure what she liked.

"It doesn't matter really," she said. "As long as it isn't Robin Hood."

Peeta frowned. "What's wrong with Robin Hood?"

Madge sighed. "Her parents. Their first date was to see Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. And the song from the movie was their first dance song at their wedding. Now that they're not together . . . I guess it just hurts her to even think about it."

"What's the song for Robin Hood?" Peeta frowned.

"Byran Adams? Anything I do I do it for you?" Madge answered. "It's a real tear jerker but is like a knife in Kat's gut."

Peeta leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. "Why aren't her parents together anymore? If you don't mind my asking, that is." Madge smiled and shook her head, blonde curls bouncing around her head.

"No, I don't mind you asking, it's just I'm wondering whether Katniss would want you to know or not," she said. "I mean, it isn't a pretty story. It's easy for me to sit here and tell you but she's the person who lived it. I've been telling her that she should tell you because if you're going to be an item then you need to know everything about each other. Well, not _everything_ but you know what I mean."

Peeta nodded.

Madge leaned forward and perched her elbows on the table. "When Katniss was shot and they moved here for a fresh start, her dad-my uncle-developed depression. It made him angry, violent, confused with his own emotions. He could never control his emotions and took it out on Katniss and Prim. He loves them, of course he does, but he just couldn't handle it. Anyway, when Katniss was born, her dad was no longer able to have sex with her mom-"

Peeta choked on his spit and held up a hand. "I don't think I need to know-"

"You do," Madge said. "It's part of it. Because the lack of intimacy started the downfall of their relationship. Through the entertity of Katniss' life, her mom and dad weren't in love. There was no 'I love yous', no quick kisses in the kitchen or hugs goodbye by the doorway. I don't think Katniss ever really witnessed love at it's purest. And that's why she freaked out when you started sending her those valentine's day cards."

"I don't understand," Peeta said. "I thought Prim was the one with the mental illness?"

"Oh, she is. Prim, her mother and her father are all ill with depression. Katniss isn't . . . but she's close. She was basically saved because of the fact that her parents didn't want to tell her anything about their family issues because she was the youngest and they believed she wouldn't be able to handle it."

Peeta frowned. Madge sighed at his confused expression and rested her hands over his.

"It's nothing to worry about, I promise. Katniss is a trooper. I mean, I guess Glimmer's bullying in the end just added onto the pile of hate going on in her mind but . . . she was fine. Katniss won't accept help when it's offered Peeta. She'll try and sort things out on her own. Please, if you sense something is wrong, help her. The one thing the Everdeens have tried to prevent the last couple of years is Katniss ending trying what her sister did," Madge explained.

"What did her sister try?" he asked.

Madge frowned and cocked her head. "I thought you knew," she said.

Peeta shook his head. "No."

"When Katniss was in Primary Seven Prim attempted suicide," Madge said. "She tried to hang herself."

Peeta felt his stomach bottom out and his heart leaped into his throat. "Why?"

Madge shrugged. "We wish we knew," she said. "Just, like, be there for her. I'm there a lot of the time but I'm not enough to convince Katniss that everything is okay. I've tried but . . . it doesn't work. Just, help her."

The door to the library swished open and Katniss came in, panting like she'd just ran a marathon. Madge gave Peeta a pointed look. "I said nothing," she said. The blond nodded.

"Hey," Katniss said, planting her hand on the table they were sitting at and trying to catch her breath. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Peeta said, pushing back on his chair and standing up.

"We need to stop by the shopping center," Katniss said as they left the library. Madge said she needed to study for a final exam at school so she couldn't go anywhere until she was all 'knowledged up' as she'd put it. "I need to get a maths set for Prim. She has a GCSE exam tomorrow and she doesn't have the right equipment."

"No problem," Peeta replied, both of them taking the turning that led off to the shopping center.

The was a staircase infront of the center itself. It wasn't a big staircase but was large enough to cause you to lose your breath if you ran up them. Half-way up said stairs, Katniss and Peeta passed Glimmer. The girl looked wrecked. Dark circles under her eyes, hair tatted and messy, stomach seeming larger since they last saw her. The blonde barely spared them a glance as she walked past them.

When they reached the top, Katniss had glanced back momentarily and gasped as Glimmer went over on her ankle and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. "Glimmer!" she yelled, despite the amount of hatred she had for the girl, she couldn't bear the horror of her falling.

Glimmer shrieked and landed heavily at the bottom of the stairs. For a moment she was stunned, sitting up and looking around herself before looking down at her stomach and screaming. The fact that she'd started screaming at all made Katniss jump. Peeta had already ran down the steps to help her back to her feet but Glimmer was having none of it.

"No!" she yelled, hugging herself. "Oh my god this is horrible!"

"Glimmer, it was just a small fall-" Katniss started.

"A small fall!?" Glimmer yelled. "A small fall can be enough!" She groaned. "Oh my god this isn't happening!"

Peeta knelt down beside her and prised her hands away from her face. "Glimmer, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant Peeta!" she screamed at him. "I'm pregnant and I fell!"

Katniss' heart dropped and she grasped hold of the banister. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. Glimmer snapped her head up to her and her stare shot daggers at the brunette.

"I'm pegnant Katniss," she snapped. "I'm pregnant with Peeta's baby!"

_**A/N: *Scratches head* Yeah, Glimmer's pregnant. This is when things get rough again . . .**_

_**Please R&R! :)**_


End file.
